Recuerda
by Circe Salazar
Summary: -Hay más pruebas, ¿verdad? Es la búsqueda de lo que en verdad pasó, príncipe. -¿Príncipe? Eso es totalmente nuevo. De la misma manera en que Atem fue faraón, usted fue príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Sí, es raro. Pero aquí me tienen de vuelta al fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! Es enserio, no me puedo alejar de este lugar por más que lo intente. Ahora, este está de alguna manera enlazada con Memorias pero es independiente. Habrá algunas cosas que seguiré según lo que hice en ese fic pero no lo tomen a que es una referencia total porque habrá cosas en que no me una porque es independiente. Así que, aquí vamos. Espero lo disfruten~

* * *

-.-

* * *

Sombras. Laberintos. Paredes de piedra con paredes metálicas y un ojo incrustado en ellas. Yugi estaba encerrado en ese lugar. Sorprendido, giró en su propio eje, buscando que solo fuera una mala jugada de su mente. No lo parecía. Avanzó hasta una de las puertas y lo tocó, siendo capaz de sentir el metal aunque incapaz de abrirla.

Volvió a girar, buscando la manera de salir de ese lugar.

—Compañero —le llamaron. Abrió los ojos con completa sorpresa. Hacía muchísimo tiempo no escuchaba esa voz. Dos largos años en que no escuchaba esa voz. Llena de confianza, pequeños rasgos de soledad ahogados por esa seguridad que tenía. No le importaba que no recordara nada, era él. Alguien que estaba seguro de su victoria desde el inicio, alguien que estaba seguro de sus decisiones sin importar el resultado.

—Otr-... Atem —llamó, girándose hacia donde creía que provenía la voz. Levantó la cara, encontrándose con el ligero movimiento de una capa color azul. La que recordaba haberle visto cuando le ayudaron a derrotar a Zork—. ¡Atem!

Corrió escaleras arriba y abajo, ese laberinto pertenecía a los momentos en que no recordaba nada. ¿Por qué existía nuevamente siquiera? Le llamó, deseando que se detuviera. Gritó varias veces su nombre hasta llegar a un extraño pasillo con puertas en el techo e inscripciones en el suelo.

—¡Atem! —jadeó su nombre. Estaba exhausto. También sorprendido. Seguía igual de magnífico que cuando le vio en el Mundo de las Memorias. Sorprendente. Su sola presencia le había indicado en parte eso, el que fuera un verdadero líder, alguien que debió ser algo importante como para terminar de esa manera, a pesar de sus errores.

—Recuerda —le dijo. Eso le confundió.

El espíritu del faraón levantó la mano, extendiéndola. Yugi dudó un poco en aceptarla pero extendió la mano.

Al tocarlo, se vio en el suelo y a Atem mucho más joven con una espada, sangre y una mirada asesina. El miedo le paralizó por completo, viendo caer la espada que había en su mano. Directa a su pecho. Pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de este.

Cerró los ojos, aceptando lo que pasaría.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Abrió los ojos, jadeando y temblando. Su pijama se le pegaba, producto del sudor con el que había despertado. No tenía fuerza para irse por algo a la cocina pero tampoco tenía voz para llamar a alguien. Se abrazó, quitándose la sábana de encima.

Estaba lleno de un absoluto terror por esa cara de Atem, de su otro yo. Aquel en el que confiaba ciegamente. Aquel que le protegería siempre y sin importar qué, le salvaría de cualquier mal estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida.

Recordaba a los distintos males que les golpearon. A los que hicieron frente y derrotaron. Marik, Pegasus, Dartz, Zork. ¿Qué significaba el hecho de ver esas cosas a esa altura de su vida? Dos años desde la partida de Atem. Ya lo había superado.

Salvo los días grises y de lluvia, donde la melancolía le golpeaba y caía a verle una última vez, recordando todo en él.

 _Amo_ , susurró el Mago Silencioso, apareciendo a su lado. Estaba preocupada. El duelista le miró, sintiéndose ahogado en todo.

—Estoy bien —le respondió. Yugi respiró hondo, logrando calmarse. Todavía sentía la ropa húmeda debido al sudor frío con el que despertara pero ya estaba más tranquilo. No podía comprender el significado de ese sueño tan vívido.

 _¿Alguna vez le hemos contado la verdad?_ , preguntó ella. Yugi la miró, confundido.

—No estoy seguro de qué quieres decir con ello —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

 _La razón por la que ahora está aquí. Por la que usted liberó al faraón Atem_.

 _No lo satures de información_ , dijo el Espadachín Silencioso. Ambos monstruos comenzaron a verse, hablando tan rápido que el joven duelista no comprendía ninguna palabra de lo que decían. La caja dorada que alguna vez osara contener las piezas del Rompecabezas que cambió su vida, ahora contenía todas las cosas de un alma distinta.

Entre sus cosas se había encontrado con el cartucho, el cual terminó en la caja. El deck que usara en la batalla ceremonial. Los vídeos de seguridad que Kaiba le había dado alegando ser _basura que saturaba mi disco duro_. Todo lo de Atem estaba concentrado en ello.

 _Usted no es una encarnación del faraón_ , dijo ella. Eso provocó que Yugi la viera. _Amo, usted es la reencarnación de alguien más._

—¿Qué?

* * *

-.-

* * *

Fuera, una tormenta se desataba.

Yugi volvió a levantarse. Recordaba haberlo hecho después de su pesadilla en la que aquel ente que le cuidó hiciera aquello que había visto. Sin embargo, no podía recordar qué había pasado después de calmarse.

Miró el reloj, casi eran las cinco de la mañana. Extrañamente, se sentía en paz. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y sonrió. Lo había superado pero no quitaba el hecho de recordar porque, uno lo aceptara o no, el ser humano vivía de las memorias para identificarse. Al serle arrebatadas, quedaba la pregunta que atormentó a su otro yo: quién soy yo.

El nombre era parte de esa cuestión. Nombre y memorias iban entrelazadas para tener una identidad.

Fue hasta la caja dorada que siempre mantenía sobre su escritorio y la abrió, notando la misma cantidad de cosas que allí guardara en el pasado. Tomó el cartucho entre sus dedos, viéndolo girar con el nombre grabado en él.

 _Atem_. La posible única palabra que supiera identificar en ese idioma antiguo. También había puesto, por si lo olvidaba, una hoja de papel con lo que significaba. No tenía el valor de usarlo porque no le pertenecía y se sentía un ladrón de solo poseerlo. Dejó aquel cartucho en la mesa y continuó sacando las cartas.

Allí estaban sus viejos amigos. El Guardia Celta, Los Tres Caballeros, Gaia, La Maldición del Dragón, Berphomet, Quimera, el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura. Cada carta significaba algo más fuerte en su ser, en su alma. En especial los últimos dos.

Ellos fueron grandes aliados pero feroces enemigos. Rememorando la batalla ceremonial, solo pudo pensar en aquellos últimos minutos que les quedaron juntos. Las guardó, dejando el monte al lado del cartucho. Lo último dentro era propiedad de Kaiba aunque jamás lo aceptó de regreso.

Allí estaba la existencia de esa otra alma que una vez tomó posesión de su cuerpo. Al menos de sus duelos. Inaccesibles para cualquier hacker que deseara buscarlos. Ya no existían más.

Levantó la mirada a la ventana, notando la tormenta caer. Cerró los ojos, imaginando aquello, la lluvia sobre su cuerpo.

 _Amo_ , le llamó el Mago Silencioso, colocándose a su lado. No tuvo que abrir los ojos o mirarla para saber que había más monstruos ahora. Todos aquellos que siguieron su aventura, los que le protegieron y salvaron al mismo tiempo. Aquellos que dieron todo de sí en la búsqueda de las memorias del faraón y en su último duelo.

—Hay más pruebas, ¿verdad?

 _Es la búsqueda de lo que en verdad pasó, príncipe._

—¿Príncipe? Eso es totalmente nuevo.

 _De la misma manera en que Atem fue faraón, usted fue príncipe_.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Seguiré con O'im, no se preocupen por ello. La cosa aquí es que necesitaba estirar las piernas. Por mí podría dejarlo de esta manera, de distintos one-shots relacionados en una misma historia. En fin, regresando, me estoy quedando sin ideas para continuar O'im por ello comencé con esto y a pesar de que perdí todo mi domingo, logré sacar algo que me convenciera y no se sintiera más. Quiero explorar a Yugi por lo que creo que no habrá ninguna mención de algún otro personaje, ademas de los monstruos.

Que, quiero aclarar, estoy loca con los monstruos de luz de Yugi. Así que sí, nos veremos, quiero ver que tan bien me sale esta historia y con qué regularidad la actualizo. Por ahora, capítulo 14 de O'im, vamos por ti que necesito escribirte, aunque sea de una miserable hoja pero tengo que escribirte.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Este fic es de mi autoría combinado con otro viejo fic: Memorias, el cual no es usado en su totalidad aquí ya que, desde mi perspectiva, existieron cosas que merecen ser explotadas de esa versión y que, yo en lo personal, espero poder editar pronto, cuando me quede sin más nada por hacer.

* * *

-.-

* * *

Yugi se quedó largo rato en su habitación una vez que terminara la tarea. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba olvidando algo. Un algo que le atormentaba con muchísima fuerza. Le frustraba con mucha fuerza, incapaz de pensar en algo más que pudiera ayudarle o que alguien fuera del círculo de monstruos de cartas que le rodeaban, le ayudaran. Jonouichi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura y Otogi eran distantes respecto a lo que a él le atormentaba.

Solo había una palabra que le quedaba en la memoria: príncipe.

Atem lo había sido en sus tiempos previos a ser el gran faraón que fuera después. No sabía qué pensar respecto a esa palabra que se repetía como un mantra. Día y noche, se podía despertar y las voces de algún fantasma le acosarían.

 _Maestro_ , llamó el Espadachín Silencioso, apareciendo detrás de Yugi. _Lamento la interrupción._

—No hay problema, he terminado con todos mis deberes desde hace algún rato —respondió, girándose un poco para ver el reflejo de aquel monstruo que cambiaba de edad entre niño, adolescente y adulto.

Al lado de él apareció Kuriboh, quien comenzó a volar a su alrededor, sacándole una carcajada por lo animado que era aquel monstruo que olvidara con el pasar del tiempo. Lo tenía enterrado en sus recuerdos, pero dolía verlo. Fue un gran lazo con Atem antes de que este regresara a donde pertenecía.

 _Maestro_ , volvió a llamarle, capturando la atención del muchacho japonés quien le viera con curiosidad. _Hay algo que debería saber._

La mente de Yugi se llenó con dudas. ¿Qué quería decir su guardián y amigo?

Había tantas cosas que le gustaría saber respecto a ellos, los monstruos que ahora protegía de todo el mundo y que era capaz de ver en alguien más. Capaz de verlos en los duelos que viera en su escuela o en la calle, cuando usaban el Duel Disk de Kaiba.

Podía ver los fuertes lazos entre cada uno de ellos y sus dueños o la duda respecto a los mismos, sabiendo que jamás podrían vincularse de la manera en que muchos lo hacían de una manera más profunda de lo que él podía con los suyos, aquellos que eran serios y le trataban como a un hermano menor durante las batallas mientras que podían ser abiertos en privado. Ser alguien que no mostraban al resto del mundo por algo que no podía terminar de comprender.

—No estoy entendiendo —respondió, sintiendo cómo Kuriboh se le apartaba, volando por toda su habitación mientras más monstruos aparecían. Se sintió mareado un momento, como si algo le estuviera quitando fuerzas a su ser.

 _Amo_ , le llamó el Mago Silencioso, sentándose en el escritorio donde Yugi estaba, _creo que debería iniciar sabiendo poco a poco_.

Soltó un sonido de confusión, no comprendiendo nada de lo que dijera ella. El mareo siguió subiendo, provocando que Yugi sostuviera su cabeza con ambas manos, dándole un leve masaje a las sienes.

 _¡Todos, regresen!_ , ordenó el Espadachín, notando cómo se calmaba el dolor. El aire regresó de manera brusca, permitiéndole dar una gran bocanada. Estaba exhausto por aquellos momentos. _Esta vez, sí lo recordará_ , le dijo al Mago, quien asintió, contenta de lo que dijera su mejor amigo.

—Sería mejor que dejaran de ser crípticos —murmuró, levantando su cabeza.

 _¿Sabe lo que es el Ba y el Ka?_ , preguntó ella, cambiando más rápido entre sus edades. Yugi dio una negativa con la boca. _El Ka es la energía vital. Es su alma. El Ba es la representación de su Ba, si alguien tiene un Ka malvado, la representación del Ba será horrible._

 _Nosotros, el Mago y yo, somos su Ba_.

—No entiendo mucho.

 _Estos son términos que se usaron durante la época del rey Aknamkanon y el rey Atem. Había un gran contacto con la magia en aquella época, permitiendo que nosotros, los monstruos, pudiéramos venir a este otro lado_. Respondió ella, permitiendo que Yugi asimilara lo dicho.

El joven de origen japonés recordó las peleas en aquel mundo, cuando entrara en busca de ayudar a su otro yo con ayuda de Bobasa. Recordó el realismo de todo y lo comprendió mejor. Los monstruos eran reales, pero desconocía en sí qué términos se usaban.

 _Después de la muerte del rey Atem, la magia se fue perdiendo hasta quedar reducida a lo que hoy en día conocen. No hay verdadera magia como la de antaño_ , continuó él, mirando a su compañera. Ambos estaban algo intranquilos por romper antiquísimas reglas no escritas pero impuestas a todos ellos para no afectar el flujo de las cosas. Los acontecimientos iban a pasar de esa manera por lo que ninguno podía aparecer y decirle todo a Yugi y a Atem.

—Estoy empezando a entender lo que quieren decir.

 _Pero no es todo, amo_ , dijo el Mago Silencioso, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de él. _El hecho de que se dividiera entre dos, quiere decir que los seres humanos nos convocaban y nosotros nos manifestábamos como la forma de su alma._

Yugi permaneció en silencio, tratando de comprender aquello.

 _Maestro_ , dijo el Espadachín, capturando la atención del joven Moto. _Son pocas las personas con la capacidad de vernos. A lo largo y ancho de este mundo, un puñado de ellos puede vernos._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yugi, mirando a su otro monstruo.

 _Porque son aquellos que murieron de manera injusta en el pasado, durante la guerra contra el demonio. A manos de Zork. Ellos son quienes conservan esa habilidad._

—Príncipe —susurró él, recordando la palabra que hacía tiempo no escapaba de su mente—. ¿Hubo un príncipe asesinado por ese demonio? —preguntó, mirando a ambos un determinado tiempo, notando la incomodidad de los dos.

Se quedaron en silencio que se volvía incómodo. Yugi ansiaba una respuesta. Los monstruos eran incapaces de saber qué decir.

 _Sí_ , respondieron ambos.

* * *

-.-

* * *

¿Les gustó?

La verdad me siento un poco apenada por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar -finales de febrero, finales de marzo-.

Me habría gustado haberlo actualizado antes pero me sentí sin inspiración alguna y no me era justo que les pusiera una nota en el fic por lo que preferí dejarlo de esa manera. En verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

Espero poder continuar esto. Como dije antes, serán una serie de one-shots que serán unidos por una trama porque la idea me gusta pero no siento la visibilidad de continuarlo como lo hice con Memorias, O'im y otros fics que tengo, tanto en emisión como descontinuados como viejos.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

P.S. Notas originales de cuando escribí esto en verdad. Por ahora, no se preocupen en absoluto~


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Este fic es de mi autoría con una combinación de sucesos del manga original.

-.-

Jonouichi era alguien querido por la madre de Yugi. Le agradaba al grado de considerarle como un segundo hijo, teniendo conocimiento de las condiciones en las que viviera con su padre; por ello, al ser un chico muy fuerte para sacar adelante sus estudios y pagar las deudas de él, le había encargado a su niño. Solo mientras estuvieran fuera de casa.

En aquellos momentos, el rubio estaba en casa de su más cercano amigo, acompañado del grupo. Yugi estaba atareado en la tienda de juegos, ayudando a su abuelo mientras los demás ayudaban a la señora Moto.

Jonouichi recordaba vagamente las conversaciones que mantuviera con Yugi antes, cuando le preguntara respecto a Atem. Le preguntara sobre sus monstruos y su relación con ellos. Había sucedido algo tras la partida del faraón sin nombre, el otro Yugi.

—¡Yugi! —llamó Honda, provocando que el joven duelista mirara en dirección a todos ellos. El nombrado se sintió pálido, viendo cómo algo revoloteaba al rededor de los demás. Todos giraron, en busca de eso que captara—. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—¡Deténganse! —exclamó, ignorando la pregunta anteriormente dicha, corriendo hasta atrapar dos cosas, invisibles en su momento. Se había estrellado contra la pared, soltando un quejido de dolor. Todos se amontonaron hasta él, preguntándole sobre su bienestar, sobre lo que pasaba sobre su cabeza y demás.

El joven no habló, aplastando sus manos contra su cuerpo, cosa que solo Jonouichi notara. Estaba riéndose de manera nerviosa mientras trataba de levantarse, apartándose de la multitud que le ahogara de esa manera. Se apartó, alegando tener que ir a buscar algo a su habitación antes de volver a la tienda, además de pedirle a sus amigos que ignoraran las cosas.

Este corrió escaleras arriba, moviéndose con gran rapidez por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación donde dejara los objetos, mirándolos con cierto enojo. Eran figuras en miniatura de Malvavisco y Kuriboh. Tomó aire, tratando de contener las ganas de gritar debido a la frustración que sentía.

Se quedó allí parado, mirando ambas figuras. ¿Qué podría decir para poder mantener aquello de esa manera? Le dolía no compartir lo que pasaba desde la partida de su otro yo, no poder expersar aquello que le mantenía en un estado de alerta.

Había hablado con el Mago y el Espadachín, quienes solo le revelaran que estaba conectado de una manera ligera a un antiguo príncipe de la época de Atem. Podía ser de otro país o hermano del mismo. Recordaba los términos, por lo que estaba seguro que su alma era luz aunque no sabía qué tan poderosa podía ser.

 _Amo_ , llamó el Mago Silencioso, sacando a Yugi de su pensamiento. _Él la miró, olvidando un momento el enojo que sentía con los más traviesos monstruos. ¿Está ocupado_?

—Sí —respondió, en un susurro. Con la cabeza señaló la puerta, dando a entender que le esperaban abajo—. Solo vine a dejar a ese par de niños.

Ella sonrió, demostrando la gracia que le hacía todo eso. Dos monstruos que jamás crecerían por demostrar inocencia y fortaleza. Siempre harían bromas.

 _Creo que debería decirles_ , dijo sin mirarle. Yugi parpadeó un momento, ¿no había dicho el Espadachín que debía evitar a toda costa aquello? _No soy quien para decir qué hacer y qué no hacer. Sin embargo, amo, ellos han estado a su lado desde el momento en que el rey Atem enrara a su vida por lo que, en mi humilde opinión, debería permitirles saber qué pasa, lo que puede hacer desde la partida de él._

—Estaba evitando eso —murmuró, triste—. No creo que estén listos para saber que mi otr-... digo, Atem, dejó más de un par de recuerdos. Él... bueno, ya es complicado superarlo de todas maneras, yo...

 _Creo que debería evitar confundir sus propios sentimientos con los de los demás,_ dijo, mirando hacia la puerta donde las voces comenzaban a escucharse fuertes. El joven duelista se paralizó. _Recuerde, amo, tiene algo más importante que esto por ver._

Ella desapareció, dejando al joven Moto perdido. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer en aquella vida, además, necesitaba atar los cabos sobre la razón de estar allí y que aquel año y medio que quedara ahogado, desapareciera.

Recordaba que no tenía la posibilidad de ver a Anzu nuevamente, para pedirle algún consejo, ella estudiaba en Nueva York, danza.

—Yugi —llamó Jonouichi, sacándolo de la montaña de pensamientos que comenzaba a ahogarle—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pensar —respondió, levantándose de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que hiciera—. Solo pensaba en los tiempos anteriores a Atem, cuando a penas hablaba con Anzu y tú y Honda me golpeaban.

—Caray —dijo el rubio, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y rascarla un poco—. No entiendo por qué pensaste en eso, esos días no volverán. Todo es distinto gracias al otro Yugi.

Yugi sonrió, melancólico de rememorarlo. Toda su vida había dado un vuelco enorme gracias a la intervención de un espíritu de tres mil años de antigüedad. Un alma tan vieja pero tan joven e inexperta. Recordó las veces en que le explicara las cosas de su día a día, las pláticas a altas horas de la noche y las contadas ocasiones donde lo visitara en su recámara mental. Pensó en los duelos que habían enfrentado.

—¿Yugi?—preguntó Jonouichi, pasando la mano frente al tricolor. Este no le hizo caso, siguiendo en su mundo de recuerdos.

Algo en la cabeza del rubio hizo _clic_ , siendo consciente de aquella mirada. La de un chico enamorado y aquel que perdiera a su más grande amor. Estaba muy seguro que no era por Anzu, ella había sido superada tan pronto iniciara lo del Reino de Pegasus. Ella ya no significaba nada a pesar de los años de haber estado tras sus faldas durante la preparatoria. Ese dato le ayudó mucho más, notando, por fin, _qué_ era el detonante del cambio de parecer de su amigo.

Un espíritu, que enfrentara en su último duelo hacía dos años.

—¿Yugi?—le llamó de nuevo, sacándolo de su trance esa vez. Las mejillas del tricolor, de manera inevitable, se colorearon de rojo, dándole más escalofríos al más alto—. Por el amor de Dios, dime que no estabas pensando en Atem.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó alarmado el antiguo protector del Rompecabezas del Milenio. La cara se le había puesto pálida de inmediato, siendo seguida por el delatador rojo que caracterizaba a su amigo—. No pensaba en él, lo juro—dijo, nervioso.

 _Esa excusa ni es creíble, maestro._ Dijo el Espadachín, presentándose atrás de Jonouichi con cierto gesto de burla. _Estaba escrito en su cara el pensar en cierta piel morena y en las ropas que cargaba_.

Yugi le miró con cierta furia oculta en su interior. No iba a hablar de ese tema con su amigo.

—Solo dime— continuó el rubio, capturando de nuevo la atención—. ¿Se lo dijiste?

La cara que puso debió responderle a Jonouichi, quien solo levantara los brazos al aire, moviéndose hasta salir de la habitación, renegando algunas cosas. Yugi estaba confundido. ¿Qué podía decirle a Atem cuando este conocía todo de él? Recordó el extraño sueño que tuviera cuando creyera que iban a estar juntos un poco más de tiempo, la de él besándole. Sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo lo imposible de eso, su otro yo había sido muy cerrado de mente y sentimientos.

Se rio de sí mismo, sabiendo que muchas cosas jamás ocurrirían en aquella vida. Un beso de parte de él, pertenecía a ello. Pensó mucho en el sueño, dándole infinidad de vueltas. No había sido real.

-.-

En la noche, Yugi estuvo solo otra vez. Jonouichi estaba enfadado con él por no decirle sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro Yugi, quien jamás había sido su mejor amigo. Al menos, aclaró, el que había conocido gracias a los eventos de Ushio.

Honda le miraba raro, haciéndole ver que el rubio le había contado sobre su conversación o dar alusión a ello o a algo más. Quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del más alto de su grupo. Ryo no hacía muchas muestras, no estaba seguro de nada.

¿Qué podía haberle dicho a su otro yo? Sus almas habían estado a un pasillo de distancia. Había conversado y pudo comprenderle. Habían pasado de solo ser conocidos a verdaderos amigos. La comodidad con la que ambos se expresaban, era inigualable.

Sin embargo, su mente pronto se vio invadida por el recuerdo de este matándole de nuevo, aunque no era el del sueño que tuviera tiempo atrás. Era un entorno distinto, era capaz de ver los trabajos realizados. Las armas que ambos sostuvieran y la vestimenta que solo tapaba el sexo. Una adrenalina poderosa le embargó, no sabiendo cómo controlarla. La adrenalina del furor de una batalla donde, se sabe, puedes morir.

 _Amo_ , llamó el Mago Silencioso, colocando su mano enguantada sobre su hombro, calmándolo de manera poderosa. _Creo que debería seguir hablándole sobre el pasado que debe recordar._

—Adelante—respondió Yugi, inhalando con fuerza con tal de evitar más problemas en su afectada mente. Intuía que terminaría volviéndose loco con toda la magia residual que quedara atrapada en su cuerpo.

 _El príncipe que conoce_ , dijo ella, cambiando su apariencia con más lentitud, quedándose en la forma de una adulta, _el que el Espadachín y yo le contamos. Era hermano menor del rey Atem. Ambos eran inseparables durante su infancia e inicio de la adolescencia. Su lazo era tan grande que el mismo demonio tuvo miedo de lo que pudieran hacer juntos, vio en él a un par de monstruos de luz que lograrían vencerle por su poder, además de brindarle toda la fuerza al rey Atem por lo que envenenó al joven príncipe de aquel entonces, incitando su se de sangre e instintos asesinos._

—¿Qué?— preguntó, muy mareado por la información que soltara su más querido monstruo. Ella revolvió su cabello.

 _El demonio Zork hizo que el rey Atem asesinara a su hermano menor con tal de no permitir el nacimiento de dos monstruos de luz. El príncipe Atem cargó con la muerte de ese ser querido hasta que el Mago Mahad borrara de la existencia al chiquillo de todo el pueblo, logrando que él se cerrara más de lo que ya era._

Yugi se quedó paralizado. Talló su cara, procesando todo. Atem tenía las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de un hermano pero no había sido su culpa, lo era de Zork. Del demonio que poseyera a Bakura. Algo en su pecho se orpimió, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitarle ese dolor.

 _El nombre del chiquillo está perdido, amo_. Continuó, provocándole cierta ironía a Yugi. Dos hermanos, hijos del mismo hombre, incapaces de determinar el tiempo de vida y de cuándo comenzara su reinado. _Sin embargo, el significado es el mismo que el suyo, amo._

Juego, se dijo. El nombre del hermano significaba juego.

-.-

Creo que a algunos ya les debe aburrir que cada mes más o menos suba un capítulo. ¡Lo siento en verdad! Tengo inspiración pero, créanme, no es tanta.

Por ahora, he querido releer mis trabajos para poder darle una perspectiva más rica a este fic. Sin embargo, quisiera poder hacer uso de varias cosas más. No estoy segura de qué, pero las haré.

Ya muchos sabemos que es de Heba de quien el Mago habla pero no estoy segura de si significa en verdad eso o solo fue una desinformación que me dieron.

La verdad, espero que les guste este fic. Por mientras, iré a terminar de traducir cierta película -como muchos leyeron- para poder sentirme satisfecha.

¡Nos leemos!

¿Alguna opinión?


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

Esta historia es invensión totalmente mía, combinando algunos aspectos de lo que narré en otro fic y cosas del canon de la historia según Takahashi.

-.-

Durante una semana entera, se quedó pensando en las palabras del Mago Silencioso. Había existido un niño que fuera hermano del faraón sin nombre, un príncipe olvidado por la misma historia y del cual jamás se encontrarían restos o información. Un niño que tuvo en su interior a dos monstruos de luz con los cuales pudiera haber derrotado a Zork. Un niño el cual fue asesinado por el mismo Atem por la influencia del demonio.

¿Quiénes pudieron ser? Esos tres seres de luz.

—¿Yugi? —preguntó Bakura, mostrando signos de preocupación en su rostro. Jonouichi estaba al fondo, atento a la conversación—. ¿Estás bien?

El muchacho de cabello tricolor salió de sus pensamientos un momento y se quedó viendo a sus amigos. Honda, Jonouichi y Bakura. Todos ellos merecían saber la verdad tras sus cavilaciones, pero no se sentía contento todavía con la perspectiva de perderlos debido a la rara naturaleza que le había tocado. El ser el contenedor de magia residual del otro Yugi. Sin embargo, necesitaba la ayuda para resolver sus problemas.

—Sí —respondió tras un largo rato en silencio, no convenciendo al de cabello blanco con su respuesta.

 _Debería decirles_ , canturreó la Maga Oscura, apareciendo justo detrás de Bakura, sin que ninguno de los amigos de Yugi fuera capaz de verla.

El Mago Oscuro apareció al lado de su aprendiz, comenzando a reñirla. Kuriboh también, defendiendo a la rubia. Aquella escena le provocó una nostalgia que era impropia, como si la hubiera visto alguna vez con otras personas. Se permitió reírse entre dientes, sacando cierta presión en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

—No es nada importante —respondió, agregando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Se retiró, alegando ir por algo a la cocina de su casa. Mientras, Jonouichi se quedó pensando en qué podría ser lo que le acosara. Por más que alegara haber dejado ir a Atem después del duelo ceremonial, algo no le terminaba de convencer. Era aquella visualización de los sentimientos que le restaban.

¿Cómo ninguno se había dado cuenta de ello?

 _¿Algo le pasó, amo?,_ preguntó el Mago Silencioso, apareciendo al lado del joven Moto.

—No puedo decirles sobre lo que me pasa —respondió Yugi, tomando un vaso para servirse agua—. Confío en ellos, pero esto, el hablar con ustedes como lo hice con mi otro yo... es otro tema.

 _¿Por qué?_

—Lo siento como una... revelación un poco embarazosa. Sería... entregarles una parte que mantuve exclusiva entre él y yo. Podían intuir que conversábamos, pero no al punto en que lo hacíamos.

El Mago Silencioso sonrió.

 _¿Tiene eso que ver con su memoria de un beso?_ , preguntó con curiosidad, provocando que el joven Moto saltara, dejando caer el vaso por su torpeza debido a su nerviosismo. Con la cara teñida de rojo, se agachó para recoger el vaso que se rompiera. Aquella reacción complació al Mago, quien se volviera una adolescente. _¿Tiene que ver con que no quiere que se sepa que el Rey Atem lo besó?_

—¡Mi otro yo no hizo tal cosa! —exclamó en voz baja para no llamar más la atención. Su monstruo se rio, bastante divertida por la actitud que tomara en relación a aquello. Un chico que jamás podría ser feliz, incluso manteniendo una relación con alguien más.

Solo había una persona por la que moriría. Una persona en la que se abriera por completo sin necesidad de palabras o acciones, bastaba con una sola mirada. Ese era Atem.

 _¿Por qué está seguro de eso, maestro?_ , preguntó el espadachín, apareciendo al lado de su amiga. Ambos iban dispares, cambiando en sus formas a distintos tiempos.

Yugi levantó los trozos y los tiró.

—Porque es una locura siquiera pensar que él haría algo como eso —respondió de inmediato, mirando la mano donde estuvieran los cristales que recogiera—. Es una buena excusa para mantener un sentimiento que jamás pasará a nada.

El joven Moto agarró otro vaso y ser sirvió agua, bebiéndola de inmediato con tal de acabar con ello. Tenía un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza. Muchos de ellos relacionados con Atem, el príncipe que fuera su hermano y de los monstruos de luz que hubieran nacido y derrotado al demonio. No obstante, si el pasado se modificaba de esa manera, nada podría mantenerse tal cual era su presente.

Yugi solo era la encarnación de Atem, lo sabía muy bien. Era su versión moderna, la versión que quedaría hasta quién sabe cuándo. Una versión que existía solo para traerlo de vuelta para derrotar al mal. Solo el vehículo, su recipiente. Que tuvieran un vínculo ya era otra cosa.

—Hablamos de esto al rato —terminó la conversación.

-.-

Al llegar la tarde, Jonouichi se quedó, acompañándole. Ambos terminaron de acomodar la tienda de juegos.

Sugoroku había salido para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos mientras que su madre dormía. En la mañana salió para realizar las compras, en aquellos momentos se había permitido dormirse.

—Yugi —le llamó el rubio.

El joven de cabello tricolor le miró, dando una respuesta de escucharle.

—¿Por qué has estado tan extraño?

Yugi se giró, mirándolo fijamente. No entendía el ritmo de la pregunta que su amigo le hiciera.

—Desde que te rogué porque me dijeras si le habías dicho a Atem lo que debías decirle, también noté que has estado demasiado... distinto a lo que solías ser. Más allá de la partida del otro Yugi, algo ha pasado.

El joven Moto se tensó, inconsciente. Miró hacia atrás de su amigo, notando cómo los monstruos de este le miraban de manera recriminatoria. El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y el Espadachín de Flama. El rubio jamás podría notar cómo aquellos seres junto a los demás le vigilaban y mantenían en calma, además de recriminar a aquel que le mintiera a su amo.

De esa manera le miraban. Además, allí estuvieron sus propios monstruos. El Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso. Todos comenzaron a mirarle de una manera en que le decían que dijera la verdad. La mejor manera de expresarse era esa.

—¿Yugi?

El nombrado soltó aire. No tenía más opción que hablarle.

—El Rompecabezas del Milenio contenía una gran cantidad de magia —dijo, viendo a los monstruos asentir para que continuara. A regañadientes, volvió a hablar antes de permitir cualquier interrupción humana—, una cantidad que ni mi otro yo pudo imaginar. Parte de esa magia se quedó en mí, regalándome la capacidad de ver a los monstruos de una manera bastante parecida a la que lo hacía con mi otro yo. Los veo y hablo con ellos.

Jonouichi se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en ello. Los demás miraron de manera expectante al muchacho rubio mientras Yugi apretaba sus manos, pensando en que su manera de privar la verdad podría costarle la amistad que tenía con Honda, Jonouichi, Otogi y Bakura, sin contar a Anzu.

—¿Hasta qué punto?

Yugi parpadeó, confundido por la buena manera en que Jonouichi se tomaba de buena gana sus palabras.

—Te miraban de manera curiosa, expectante, deseando saber cómo te tomarías mi locura. A veces me hacen bromas y es cuando me vuelvo... contra ellos, asustándolos a ustedes —explicó. Llevó sus manos a su cinturón, sacando un par de cartas, mostrándolas como aquellos que fueran los monstruos con los cuales venciera al Bakura Oscuro en el Mundo de las Memorias y de la Batalla Ceremonial—. Ellos son los que más se presentan, quienes mantienen de una manera la costumbre de hablar con alguien. Sin embargo, a veces se ponen un poquito pesados.

Jonouichi se carcajeó, causando que el joven Moto le mirara sin comprender la razón de su reacción.

—Niegas sentir algo por el otro Yugi —dijo, provocando que el rojo acudiera a la cara de Yugi— pero tú mismo lo causas. Eres un poco obvio, amigo. Si dices que se ponen un poco pesados, creo que es por eso mismo.

—¡Ya dije que no siento nada por mi otro yo! —exclamó, frunciendo el ceño. Escuchó las risas de sus monstruos, causando que les dedicara una mirada furibunda. Al calmarse, recordó una cosa que llevara ya tiempo pensando—. Hay más por hacer de lo que cualquiera imaginara, relacionado con Atem y su pasado.

Jonouichi paró las bromas, prestándole atención a su amigo.

—Hay una pieza que nadie sabe. Algo que mi otro yo olvidó y que no sé si recordó cuando obtuvo sus memorias de nuevo. Un príncipe que pudo haberlo ayudado a ganar la primera vez de... no haber sido asesinado cuando niños. No entiendo tampoco las razones para tener que buscar esta pieza.

—¿Qué tal si... es para poder permitir que el otro Yugi descanse? Si dices que era un príncipe y fue una pieza fundamental, asesinado antes de la pelea oscura, ¿no piensas en lo que es?

Yugi soltó aire, sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

—Las cartas de los Dioses y los Artículos del Milenio fueron las llaves para enviarlo al Inframundo, que es donde pertenecía desde el momento en que... murió hace tres mil años.

—Este príncipe puede ser quien le permita descansar en paz finalmente.

-.-

¡Hola! Lamento mucho tardar en actualizar pero quienes me conozcan un poquito más entenderán el que tardara hasta casi terminar el mes en actualizar.

Por ahora, comienzo a tenerle cierto cariño a Jonouichi, pero sigo amando a los tricolores. La verdad, me es un poco extraño escribir con Yugi de protagonista ya que, si uno lo nota bien, siempre es Atem el que se lleva todas las luces. ¡Incluso en la película! ¡Él sigue sin ser el prota! Lo peor, la serie en parte lleva su nombre: Yugi.

Regresando, me encanta manejar a Yugi y tratar de dejarlo como alguien que, quiera o no, tiene las secuelas de un abandono más profundo del que quiere admitir. Es duro sobrellevar las cosas, más cuando es algo más interno, algo que te arrancaron de tu mismo ser.

¡Espero que les guste! La verdad, a mí me emociona un poco tener la ayuda de Jonouichi respecto a la búsqueda del príncipe que jugaría un papel importante en el pasado de Atem de haber existido, como planteé en "Memorias".

¿Algún comentario?


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, mi historia se basa principalmente en los eventos del manga, pero he añadido algunas cosas de lo que pasó en el anime.

¡Sí! He actualizado dos veces. ¡En la misma semana! Me siento emocionada por este golpe de inspiración repentino que me vino.

Sin más interrupciones, disfruten del capítulo.

-.-

Yugi miró al techo de su habitación. Estaba a la espera de sus monstruos, quienes no tardaron en aparecer. El Mago Silencioso se veía como una hermana mayor mientras que el Espadachín Silencioso estaba algo apartado. El joven Moto pensó en las palabras de su buen amigo rubio cuando le comentara sobre su nueva tarea y las cosas que le estaban pasando. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la razón para que le tomara de buena gana su locura.

 _Amo_ , le llamó. _¿Qué diría si aquel... recuerdo de un beso por parte del Rey Atem fuera verdad?_ , preguntó, causando un sobresalto. Yugi tomó aire, pensando en esas palabras para negarlas tan pronto reprodujera la escena en su cabeza.

—Es imposible —respondió, mirando a su monstruo. Su mirada mostraba lo rendido que estaba de siquiera pensar en aquel acto que sucediera tiempo atrás—. Estamos hablando de él.

Ambos monstruos notaron que ansiaba deshacerse del sentimiento que desarrollara hacia el espíritu del rompecabezas. Ya no se sentía de la misma manera en que se mostrara cuando se diera cuenta o nada más. El beso era su sueño más loco, un sueño de un adolescente.

 _Maestro_ , le llamó el Espadachín. _Ese beso que sueña, ese beso que piensa que solo es un producto de su imaginación, fue real. Nosotros lo vimos. El Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura lo vieron. Todos nosotros vimos cómo el Rey Atem lo besó._

—Gracias por intentar animarme —dijo Yugi, tirándose en su cama.

El tricolor tomó aire.

—¿Hay algo más sobre el príncipe que fue asesinado?

Ambos monstruos suspiraron.

 _Sí_ , respondió el Mago Silencioso. _Fue alguien muy querido por el mismo Rey Atem. Ese príncipe, atrapado en la oscuridad que el demonio Zork causaba, logró traspasar las barreras que lo encerraban y llegar hasta su hermano cuando más lo necesitó. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, pero pudo ir con tal de salvarle la vida._

 _Este príncipe no solo llegó hasta él. Varias veces cargó con una culpa que le pertenecía a su hermano. Este niño decía que solo él, su hermano mayor por poco tiempo, moriría. A pesar de tener mucho miedo al momento de su muerte, a pesar de despreciarlo por ese momento, logró quedarse como un espíritu para ver la reacción del Rey cuando despertó de su encanto. No pudo odiarlo._

El Mago Silencioso sonrió, siendo ignorada por Yugi quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados para pensar en la historia que le contaran.

 _El día en que su cuerpo fue sepultado, lloró. El príncipe cuyo nombre significa juego lloró. Uno pensaría que, por ser un alma sin forma, un simple vapor invisible, no podría, pero lo hizo. El joven niño quería demasiado a su hermano mayor que se negó a ir a la prueba de Maat. El demonio lo tomó, apresándolo para evitar que pudiera comunicársele a su hermano. Con todo lo que pudo, pidió ayuda a esos monstruos que jamás verían la luz debido a su muerte y gracias a su fuerza de luz pudo encontrarse con su hermano. Las dos veces más fuertes cuando estuvo a punto de morir._

Yugi llevó su mano al pecho. Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía ante los hechos de aquel niño. Un niño sin nombre. Un niño olvidado por la misma historia junto a su hermano mayor. El Mago Silencioso extendió su mano, tocando la frente de su amo.

 _El joven príncipe sufrió mucho. El día en que... el Rey se encerró en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, el niño hizo que los Dioses le concedieran una forma de volver a estar con él. Les permitió que le dieran el juicio de Osiris, pasando la prueba de Maat, solo que, en vez de descansar, logró encerrarse en la misma tumba de su hermano para conseguir que el visir que construyó la tumba pasara sus mismas pruebas, pero también para mantener lejos a cualquiera que quisiera pasar. Era celoso de quien tuviera la reliquia contenedora del alma de su más amado hermano._

—¿Quién... era el visir? —preguntó Yugi, recordando la historia que su abuelo le contara sobre cómo había conseguido el Rompecabezas, cómo había salido de la tumba del faraón sin nombre. Aquellos hombres que perdieran la razón solo para llegar a ese tesoro.

 _Su nombre era Shimon Murán_ , respondió el Espadachín Silencioso por primera vez tras largo rato de silencio. _El joven príncipe lo guio, sabiendo que, eventualmente, se sentiría atraído ante el secreto de aquella tumba. Solo pudo servir de guía y no como protector, el visir fue traicionado y herido de gravedad por el hombre que le guiara para llegar a la cueva que fuera el sitio de descanso del Rey Atem._

 _Sin embargo, por ese imprevisto, estuvo a punto de ser eliminado al fallar lo que consiguiera de los Dioses. Nunca pensó que su hermano, incapaz de verlo o sentirlo, saliera del Rompecabezas y lograra regresarlo, mantener con vida al visir Shimon. Luego, el visir se llevó la caja contenedora del Rompecabezas del Milenio y quedó oculta por treinta años._

—¿Treinta años? —preguntó con curiosidad. Se levantó, mirándolos. Ambos monstruos asintieron—. ¿Por qué ese tiempo?

 _Fue cuando usted, amo Yugi, lo encontró y comenzó a armarlo. Tardó ocho años más en poder armarlo por completo, pero al hacerlo, liberó el alma del hermano del príncipe, consiguiendo un deseo. El de tener verdaderos amigos._

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron todo lo que podían, sintiendo las palabras de sus monstruos pesándole mucho. La reencarnación del visir era su abuelo si cronometraba el tiempo en que, supuestamente, se desarrollaron las cosas. En 1960, en aquel año su abuelo estuvo a punto de morir en la tumba de Atem.

Quitándose las sábanas de encima, se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su abuelo. No obstante, se detuvo en cuanto iba a tomar el pomo para entrar. Si no se lo había dicho, era por algo más grande. Si jamás se había enterado de ello, era por algo más.

Regresó a su habitación. Se sentía estúpido. Quería respuestas, quería saber de quién hablaban o el porqué era tan importante aquel niño.

Los monstruos no estaban allí, regresando a su lugar de origen, fuera donde fuera. A paso lento, se acercó al escritorio y tomó la computadora. Miró la caja dorada, donde los vídeos estuvieran encerrados. Con cuidado, tomó el artefacto a la vez que la computadora mostraba la pantalla de inicio.

¿Cómo era posible eso? Que, a pesar de llevar ya dos años sin verle, tuviera recaídas como esa. Le dolía ver qué tan profundo fue el lazo entre ambos y lo fácil que fue romperlo. Menos doloroso hubiera sido verlo con Anzu, al menos podría verle diario a no tenerlo. Era pésimo extrañar a los muertos. Debía honrarlos, no extrañarlos.

Resignado a no poder pelear contra aquel sentimiento, se puso a ver aquellos duelos donde su otro yo aparecía. Frustrado, enojado, sorprendido, pero victorioso al final del día. Fuera como fuera, perdiera contra quien perdiera, ganaría contra alguien más. Saldría airoso cuando todos sus problemas terminaran.

-.-

Sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro. Un laberinto que jamás tendría final por más que lo recorriera. Un joven de origen japonés atrapado allí, sintiéndose solo confundido, no aterrado, no desesperado. Un laberinto de piedra y metal, uno que él conociera por las pocas veces en las que parara allí.

El mismo dueño de aquel lugar estaba parado frente a él, estando dividido en sus dos versiones. La de piel blanca y la de piel morena. El blanco vestía el mismo uniforme escolar que usara mientras estuviera en la preparatoria y el moreno usaba el vestuario de faraón.

Al verlo, todo el ser de Yugi comenzó a sentirse acelerado. No supo a cuál de los dos ir. Ambos eran su otro yo, solo cambiaba la apariencia. Ambos eran Atem, solo que uno era así por las circunstancias en las que fuera despertado.

Con paso lento, se acercó a ambos. Un niño salió de detrás de él, lanzándose a la versión morena de Atem. Antes de poder verlo, sintió el cuerpo de su otro yo rodearle. Con torpeza y lentitud, correspondió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Algún día superaría esa necesidad? La necesidad de estar cerca de alguien que estuviera de esa manera durante día y noche, a todas horas, cada segundo de su existencia mientras portara el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

—Un niño que fuera príncipe al mismo tiempo en que yo lo era —dijo Atem, no soltándole nunca—. Un príncipe que decidiera correr todos los riesgos que fueran necesarios con tal de mantenerse fiel a su más grande deseo.

—Al final —continuó el de piel morena, acercándosele—. Nunca importa si su seguridad está en peligro, solo le interesaba una cosa: proteger a quien amaba. Un niño príncipe que siempre velara por los demás, desde su seguridad hasta su vida. Desde la forma en que vivirían hasta el cómo regresarían de la muerte.

—Un niño príncipe que mentiría con tal de mantener en paz a sus seres amados. Un niño príncipe que siempre se mantuviera humilde, aunque tuviera todo lo posible. Un niño príncipe que siempre velara por su hermano protector.

 _Un niño príncipe que se mantuviera al lado del único a quien quería en verdad. Un niño príncipe que murió y regresó solo para darle la paz a su tonto hermano mayor._

-.-

Me siento genial ante esto pero tengo mis dudas de cómo llegar al final de este fic. Yugi tiene que recuperar sus memorias como Heba sin que él se dé cuenta que está buscándose a sí mismo junto a algo más.

Jonouichi, eres un amor. No apareciste en este capítulo pero lo harás más adelante y quiero ver qué tanto le haces a tu mejor amigo respecto a la elección de su corazón a una piel morena que a su mejor amiga.

¿Algún comentario?

P. S. En mi página de facebook acabo de subir un capítulo de la temporada 5 en latino pero con las imágenes de Japón junto a algunos diálogos que fueron removidos por 4K!ds.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo hago invenciones raras mías de las teorías que me vienen a la cabeza y luego no parecen tener futuro.

-.-

El rubio se quedó en su casa el día siguiente, acompañando al joven Moto en sus deberes de la tienda. Le ayudaba a ordenar las cosas, con tal de permitirle a su amigo más tiempo. Sin embargo, el más bajo de los dos sabía que él ansiaba preguntarle una cosa. Algo referente a Atem.

Yugi intuía que era todo referente a sus sentimientos por su otro yo. Era extraño notar la curiosidad que sentía su amigo, en lugar del rechazo, incluso del desprecio por haber preferido a un hombre sobre Anzu, sabiendo que estuvo tras sus faldas por mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo podía ver bien el estar tan alborotado por un ente que jamás había existido? Si lo pensaba bien, la exótica piel morena era lo que más le volvía loco. También lo poco que podía recordar el olor que lo rodeaba, cubierto de sudor y sangre. Apartó esos pensamientos, ya sabiendo que no le llevarían por un buen camino.

—Deja de pensar en el otro Yugi —dijo Jonouichi, tomando un tono malicioso—. Aunque te alborote tanto, contrólate un poco.

El rojo acudió a las mejillas del antiguo poseedor del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Giró, regañando a su amigo quien comenzara a carcajearse por su reacción. Ahora sí, no podía negar más que se había sentido de esa manera. El decir _no_ a sus sentimientos fue la manera más fácil de escapar del dolor que le causaba pensar en él.

Su amigo no le iba a permitir apartarse de ese rumbo.

—¿Mantienes algo de él? —preguntó el rubio. Yugi asintió.

—Tengo sus cartas —dijo, recordando la caja dorada que siempre estuviera en su escritorio durante la noche—, la caja dorada donde estaba el rompecabezas, el USB que Kaiba me dio para verlo duelear y... el cartucho que Anzu le diera con su nombre escrito en él.

El rubio hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, considerando la cantidad bastante amplia de cosas que poseía de un ente que no vivía. Que lo hizo, tres mil años en el pasado, no significaba que en el presente de ambos lo hiciera de verdad.

—Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre... la relación que mantuvieron. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de su existencia y el cómo evolucionó su relación como para que tú pudieras saber su estado de ánimo.

Yugi dio una sonrisa agridulce, recordando claramente el tiempo pasado.

—Sí, bueno. Desde lo de Bakura que nos volvió parte de su RPG y el Reino de Duelistas de Pegasus no hubo mucha comunicación. Él no era bueno con las palabras, odiaba que le cuestionara. No supe mucho de él en esos días. Sin embargo, logré hacerme un hueco en su forma de ver la vida o la no vida, como era su estado. Hablaba mucho de ustedes, de la escuela, el mundo, de mi familia. Él hablaba para hacer que yo retomara el curso de lo que me había preguntado al inicio y, lo negara o no, yo sabía que me prestaba atención. Es solo que mi otro yo no era muy fácil de interpretar. Creí que debía tenerle miedo, al menos los primeros días, luego de ver cómo de distinto era contra el Bakura Oscuro, decidí no hacerlo de lado y hacerme su amigo.

»Fue después del torneo en el Reino de los Duelistas que comencé a acercarme un poco más, luego de lo de Otogi y que yo diera mi vida por él, fue que se abrió más. No sabía quién era, de dónde venía, por qué estuvo encerrado en el rompecabezas. Fue duro para él. Más aceptar que nunca podría ser alguien y molesto por tener que tomar mi identidad para ser alguien cuando tomaba un lugar en este plano. Nadie podía verlo cuando yo era yo y nadie me veía cuando él era yo. Mi otro yo era extraño ya que mantenía una manía de olvidarse que era humano, creyéndose invencible, pero en la noche, cuando nadie más podía juzgarme por parecer un loco al ver a la nada o juzgarlo a él, por tener su personalidad de esa manera, comenzó a abrirse más de lo que pude pensar. Era... intranquilo. Tenía problemas consigo mismo. Era alguien que estaba en una crisis de identidad. Quería dejar en claro que no era yo, pero se sentía mal de una manera el ignorarme. Cuando no podía calmar esa intranquilidad proveniente del laberinto que era su mente, me despertaba y hablábamos toda la noche. Él se culpó un tiempo por quitarme mis horas de sueño, yo nunca lo hice. Esos días solo hablábamos y hablábamos de distintas teorías...

»Fue incómodo durante las primeras seis semanas, luego se volvió tan normal como hablar con ustedes. Mi otro yo solo era... él mismo a mi lado. Distante y cercano, en peligro y a salvo. Seguro de sí mismo e inseguro de sus actos. Con lo del Leviatán, se complicaron las cosas ya que no me dejaba muy en claro lo que pasaba, me dejó ver lo que ocurriera durante nuestra separación por un error. Sentí lo que el sentía, vi las cosas que él vio. Es un ser más complejo de lo que dejaba ver. Mi otro yo... solo necesitaba compañía para sanarse mentalmente luego de un largo encierro.

Jonouichi se quedó mirando cada reacción de su amigo. Sus ojos adquirían un tinte de añoranza, familiaridad y cariño ante los recuerdos que narraba de manera vaga. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde que armó el Rompecabezas del Milenio en su habitación tras ser extorsionado por Ushio.

El rubio no paraba de ver que su amigo seguía de esa misma manera. Tan atraído por un hombre, un adolescente más bien. Uno que estaba muerto. Uno que, diablos, por la edad que tenía, era muy extraño y anormal, pero tan bien si se trataba de ellos dos. Solo de ellos dos, por ser los únicos en todo el círculo de gente que Jonouichi conociera, de ser capaz de sacrificarse el uno por el otro de una manera tan desinteresada. Velar por el bienestar del otro. Hacer hasta lo imposible por regresar al lado del que habían perdido.

Era más grande que ellos mismos. Una esencia oculta. La forma sobreprotectora de Yugi hacia Atem, la forma en que el otro Yugi se comportaba al lado de su vehículo del mundo moderno. Un complemento mismo. Luego de superar el tiempo donde la incomodidad era absoluta, parecía que solo había llegado a tomarse un curso de acontecimientos previamente establecidos.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por el otro Yugi?

El joven Moto comenzó a pensar en la respuesta, siendo llevado por una vuelta de todos esos días lado a lado.

—Creo —declaró, demostrando lo inseguro que estaba ante sus propias palabras— que fue en Ciudad Batallas. Cuando Marik hizo su aparición, con Pandora. Recuerdo que ese día, después de hablar con Marik, me puse a pensar en lo que significaría hacer lo que teníamos que hacer. De no ayudarlo, significaría tenerlo a mi lado para siempre, pero me sentí mal por pensar esa posibilidad, la de dejar a mi otro yo en este mundo. Más por... una promesa que me hizo días antes de todo Ciudad Batallas.

Yugi soltó un suspiro largo, sacando todos los sentimientos negativos que cargaba. A veces era él mismo, otras... era el ser que quedó después de la separación. No era alguien fuerte, solo un cobarde. Alguien que solo podía añorar cosas, no alguien dispuesto a entregar todo de sí mismo por alguien ajeno a él.

—Lo del Leviatán —recordó Jonouichi, sacando de sus pensamientos a Yugi—. Me enfurecí con él y le pegué.

Yugi soltó una risa ahogada.

—Sí, lo vi cuando regresé. Cuando estuvimos en la isla antes de ser encontrados. Él pensó hasta el último momento en que hablé con él que se lo merecía. En especial después de recuperar sus recuerdos. No sé qué haya pasado en verdad durante esos días oscuros para él, pero se decía constantemente que merecía el golpe por haber perdido mi alma.

Jonouichi notó la enorme preocupación del joven Moto, quien seguía tratando de descubrir las razones de todas las acciones del antiguo espíritu. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano cualquiera ayudarlo? Nadie, por más cercana que fuera la muerte, podía ayudar debido al tremendo lazo que los unía.

Noches enteras por año y medio hablando. Días enteros donde también conversaran en sus momentos libres, ajenos a los ojos de los demás.

De pronto, su amigo se puso algo tenso, mirando directamente hacia atrás de él. El rubio se giró, no encontrando nada. Yugi se relajó poco después, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Luego, se giró para ver con vergüenza a Jonouichi, quien seguía sin comprender nada.

—El Espadachín de Flama dice que deberíamos concentrarnos en encontrar la identidad del príncipe que pudo salvar a un reino entero. No le gusta mucho que se mencionen temas como mi caso.

—Viejo, un día te van a tachar de loco —soltó Jonouichi, cerrando la tienda por ese día. Era de tarde, casi nadie iba por esas horas, además de tener serios temas de conversación, como lo era aquel. Un príncipe muerto, oculto incluso para los mismos egipcios, incapaces de recordarlo gracias a una magia antigua—. ¿Desde cuándo sucede que los ves?

—Unas semanas después de que mi otro yo se fue.

Oh, eso tenía sentido.

-.-

El único inconveniente que Jonouichi presentaba ante la habilidad sobrenatural de Yugi era, en esencia, la misma que le metió en aquel embrollo desde un primer lugar. Su amigo era el único capaz de ver a los monstruos de duelo que aparecían y desaparecían a su antojo, haciendo lo que les plazca alrededor de ellos sin ser notados por casi todo el mundo.

—El Mago Silencioso dice que está dispuesta a escuchar cualquier palabra que tengas por decir respecto a la identidad del príncipe —dijo Yugi, sentándose en la silla que había en su habitación. Toda limpia, sin rastro de polvo y sin la presencia de la caja que contuviera las antiguas reliquias que pertenecieran a alguien más—. No importa qué tan descabellada sea tu teoría, lo aceptarán tal cual la digas.

Jonouichi parpadeó, tomando lugar sobre la cama de su amigo, sentado en la orilla con tal de poder moverse en un movimiento rápido. El rubio necesitaba verdaderas clases de inmunidad respecto a esa actitud de Yugi. ¿Enfrentarse a demonios creados de la maldad pura en un duelo que costaría su vida? No tenía problema alguno. ¿Aceptar la doble identidad de su amigo y saber que no era doble personalidad? En seguida.

¿Aceptar sin reticencia alguna que su amigo viera a los monstruos de duelo sin tener ellos que venir del otro mundo que Dartz estuviera por eliminar? No lo estaba logrando.

Yugi se quedó esperando, mirando hacia la nada, con toda su atención posible. Luego, giró la cabeza para mirarle. Con pesar, comenzó a narrarle las palabras de la historia del niño. Del niño príncipe, lo que fue capaz de hacer después de muerto y el sacrificio que hizo después de ello, el quedarse lado a lado de Atem en su tumba.

Jonouichi escuchó cada palabra, atento para analizarlo. Podía notar que se sentía demasiado incómodo por el hecho de sentirse observado por un ser humano que podría tacharle de loco. El rubio no lo haría, no después de todo lo que vivieran en compañía de su amigo.

Cuando terminó, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Moto y sus monstruos estaban a la espera, poder saber qué diría el rubio.

Jonouichi armaba en su mente todo lo que había dicho. Relacionó sus apariciones en los momentos críticos de la vida de Atem con las de Yugi, encontrando una enorme semejanza. Vio en su mente el momento en que el Otro Yugi anunciara, llorando que quien fue llevado había sido su compañero. El alivio que notó en ambos cuando se encontraran mutuamente. Todos sus pensamientos le llevaron a la conclusión de una relación más profunda e inexplorada de Yugi y Atem.

—Amigo, ¿en serio? —dijo en tono dramático, sacando de onda a Yugi—. ¿Vamos a volver a pasar el calvario de un espíritu sin nombre y sin posibilidad de saber su propio nombre?

—¿Jonouichi? —preguntó, demostrando toda la confusión que tenía. El rubio se llevó su brazo a los ojos, fingiendo un llanto.

Luego, lo retiró, sonriendo de manera tranquila. Su rostro demostraba total comprensión a las palabras de su mejor amigo, aunque no diría sus sospechas hasta no tenerlas bien cimentadas como para lanzar su primer teorías.

Levantó su pulgar.

—¡Descuida, viejo! —exclamó, frente a un sorprendido Yugi que no terminaba de comprender las reacciones de su mejor amigo—. Si pudimos resolver lo de Atem, esto será pan comido. Yo, Jonouichi Katsuya, me aseguraré que así sea.

Con una sonrisa, Yugi asintió.

-.-

¡NUNCA me hagan caso! Dije que en Memorias solo habría 10 capítulos, perfecto, me lancé 38+Prólogo+Epílogo+Historia extra.

Dije que aquí llegaría a los 10 con la resolución. MENTIRA MENTE MÍA. Estoy ya estructurando el capítulo 8, cosa que me está costando un poquito porque me duele la cabeza, pero no he llegado a cómo Yugi obtendrá sus memorias de príncipe egipcio.

Decidido. ¡NUNCA volveré a decir cuántos capítulos serán al final! Solo miento en ello y hago más o hago menos.

Saliendo de mis historias locas, ¿qué les parece Jonouichi? ¡Me es un extraño todavía! Pero intento hacerlo lo más parecido posible a su personalidad del manganime. Por ahora, ¿algún comentario?


	7. Chapter 7

¿Quién era el príncipe al que tanto necesitaba reconocer? Jonouichi no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Su amigo tampoco sacaba eso de su mente gracias a las pláticas espirituales que tenía con sus monstruos y guardianes.

Necesitaba más información que un príncipe con el mismo destino que Atem, su hermano mayor. La diferencia más grande radicaba en que el otro Yugi había quedado encerrado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio y parte de su vida quedó grabada en lápidas gracias a sus sacerdotes. La historia que comprendiera aquellos años estaba allí, en piedra. Literalmente hablando.

¿Cómo habría sido aquel niño? Lo más obvio que podía decir es que tuviera un parecido a Atem, siendo hermanos, era lo más lógico que pudiera pasar. Lo único extraño y que le llevaba a decir que no era así, era el mismo Yugi. El único en todo el mundo que tenía la apariencia del antiguo Rey. Además, por la personalidad que los monstruos decían y que Yugi afirmaba, bien sería su mejor amigo.

Se hizo un millón de preguntas, todas relacionadas al pasado y futuro del alma de aquel príncipe asesinado por Zork debido al miedo que sentía, siendo tan cobarde como para usar a su propio hermano para cometer tal acto.

Estaba frustrándose de no llegar a ningún lado con todos aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente. Necesitaba algo que le diera respuestas y era imposible obtenerlas de la única manera en que debería poder: a través de sus monstruos. No podía verlos, escucharlos o sentirlos. Bien podrían estar en una isla paradisiaca o un infierno o en su misma casa.

Diablos, si tan solo pudiera abrir su mente de aquella manera. O haber sido influenciado por magia antigua como su mejor amigo.

Necesitaba mostrarse a sí mismo que Yugi era una encarnación, no una reencarnación de alguien totalmente distinto al Rey Atem. Gruñó, furioso consigo mismo.

-.-

Por otro lado, el joven Moto estaba terminando unas anotaciones que llevaba tiempo queriendo realizar. De un modo u otro, el Mago Silencioso había roto su juramento de no decir nada del pasado de la vida de Atem y comenzó a enseñarle, provocando que Yugi escribiera todo lo que ella dijera con tal de no olvidarlo y ver si podía ayudarle. Eran desconocidos los nombres, más la forma de escribirlos.

Sus nombres, sus puestos, las relaciones que tuvieron el uno con el otro. Solo le faltaron los hermanos de Atem, quienes cayeran enfermos con el pasar de los años y que solo dos niños sobrevivieran. El antiguo espíritu encerrado en el Rompecabezas del Milenio y su hermano, que nadie sabía su nombre.

Allí solo garabateó "juego" con tal de tener una referencia más clara, que se refería en específico a esa persona antigua.

Estaba sintiéndose de nuevo como el día en que casi lograran su cometido de no haber sido por el Leviatán. Nervioso, ansioso, asustado. Si aquel nombre significaba una cosa era algo más profundo.

Recordó el sueño que tuviera días antes, sobre Atem y su versión cuando compartieran el cuerpo. Las palabras que le habían dicho a la vez que una sombra pequeña se abalanzaba a su versión egipcia. Un príncipe que daría todo. Un príncipe que protegería a quienes amaba.

 _Amo_ , le llamó el Mago Silencioso, sacándolo de sus recuerdos de aquel sueño. _El Mago Oscuro desea hablar con usted._

Yugi parpadeó. ¿Desde cuándo el guardián de su otro yo se dirigía a él de esa manera? Era hasta impensable ya que, según él, aquel mago debería ser considerado más... alto que él, un humano común y corriente en aquella época y que siempre sería nada en cualquier otra.

Solo asintió, dando su consentimiento a la plática que saliera del encuentro. Su guardián desapareció, dando paso al del rey egipcio. Le fue extraño ver cómo apareció. La piel azul y el traje distinto al que recordaba. Era el Mago Oscuro, su más grande aliado desde siempre.

 _Señor_ , saludó. Yugi parpadeó, habiendo olvidado ya la voz que perteneciera al sacerdote Mahad, se le hizo un poco extraña recordarla. _Gracias por permitirme hablar con usted_.

—No necesitas hablarme con todo ese respeto. Fuimos aliados por mucho tiempo —dijo Yugi. Apartando el lápiz con el que estaba haciendo las anotaciones en sus papeles.

 _No puedo faltarle el respeto, son órdenes de mi rey_ , contestó.

La última palabra provocó que el corazón de Yugi se acelerara. Culpó a todos sus amigos —monstruos y humanos— de aquella reacción. Su corazón latía de nuevo por un ente muerto. Alguien con quien jamás tuvo oportunidad. Era abrumador sentirse de aquella manera. Tan perdido y tan centrado.

 _Señor_ , le llamó el Mago Oscuro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. _Sé que ni el Espadachín Silencioso ni el Mago Silencioso han podido hablar respecto a lo que en verdad pasó durante el tiempo de vida del rey Atem_ , anunció, acercándose hasta tocar el piso, quedando cara a cara con el joven que fuera guardián de aquel ente _. Mi versión pasada, cuando fui el Sacerdote Mahad, fue el que selló los recuerdos de todo el mundo respecto a la existencia del niño con tal de proteger a la familia real, en específico del príncipe que quedó._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con lentitud, dudando sobre si deseaba conocer en verdad la respuesta. El Mago Oscuro no apartó la mirada de Yugi.

 _La culpa es algo que siempre lo ha comido. Lo notó durante los sucesos con el Gran Leviatán, cuando perdió su alma, señor. El príncipe siempre se sintió completo al lado de su hermano. Con él y con usted, señor. Debo confirmar mi sorpresa al ver qué tan profundo se había vuelto el lazo que los unió durante los eventos que le permitieron volver a tener sus memorias de vuelta._

El joven duelista asintió, sabiendo que era por lo extraños que eran ambos. Yugi nunca sería el príncipe que muriera siendo una clave perfecta para cambiar el mundo entero muy a pesar de compartir el significado del nombre. La emoción y la satisfacción le embargaron, sabiendo que era la segunda persona capaz de entrar tan profundo en él. Una persona que no iba a competir por atención ya que fue en un tiempo donde era amnésico, además de estar él vivo contra un muerto.

 _Tampoco yo puedo recordar el nombre del príncipe._

-.-

Jonouichi se golpeó la cabeza por ser tan ciego en aquel asunto. Los monstruos le indicaban a Yugi que debía encontrar a aquel niño sepultado fuera donde fuera que estuviera. Encontrar su nombre por una razón no clara. Los únicos conocedores sobre todo lo relacionado con la magia antigua y, en específico, el legado de Atem y familia, eran los Ishtar.

Ellos debían de saber algo. Tenía que hablarles tan pronto el horario entre Egipto y Japón se lo permitiera. También tenía que informarle a Yugi. Sus monstruos jamás habían mencionado nada respecto a tener ayuda de gente externa, por ello, creía firmemente que, con los Ishtar, lograría su cometido.

Toda su fe estaba puesta en las respuestas que aquella familia de Cuida Tumbas dijera.

-.-

¡Les juro que Jonouichi es empalagoso! ¡Nuestro rubio boca suelta ya comenzó a encariñarse y quiere quedarse un ratico más por acá!

En fin, continuando, este capítulo lo sentí hasta cierto punto pasable, pero creo que es una gran evidencia que, si lo escribí, fue por algo más allá de un relleno -cosa que odio, siendo sincera-. Por ahora, estoy actualizando más seguido porque me entró la chispa de inspiración y no quiero desaprovcharla. Por ahora, es todo.

¿Algún comentario?


	8. Chapter 8

Jonouichi se quedó pensando bastante. Tenía el dinero suficiente como para hacer una llamada internacional y una exhaustiva búsqueda le permitió dar con la diferencia entre Japón y Egipto. Estando frente al teléfono público, comenzó a dudar. ¿Qué le aseguraba que los Ishtar estuvieran ya en movimiento? Tenían un montón de cosas por hacer, mucho tiempo por recuperar.

Recordaba vagamente a Marik, cuando este era un demonio de odio y rabia poseído por la sed de venganza hacia su padre, creyendo que había sido un faraón encerrado el que matara a su padre, un padre que creara a la otra personalidad y que se enfrentaran al mismo durante las finales de Ciudad Batallas.

 _Jonouichi, tienes que hacerlo si tanto deseas ayudar a tu mejor amigo_ , se dijo. Tomando todo el valor que poseía, tomó el auricular y metió el dinero en el teléfono. Marcó el número y esperó. Con la respiración estrangulada, contó los timbrazos que hacía la máquina hasta que oyó la voz de Ishizu responder. Usó el árabe, la lengua madre de su lugar de origen, pero cuando escuchó que era Jonouichi, cambió al japonés.

Se le notaba sorprendida y alegre de escucharlo. Bastante complacida hasta cierto punto, pero preocupada al conocer la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Jonouichi lo hizo de lado, pidiéndole que le prestara total atención a lo que iba a preguntarle. La egipcia accedió, permitiendo al muchacho hablar.

—¿Atem tuvo hermanos? —preguntó—. Porque aparecieron más pruebas, solo que, esta vez, es para el hermano del Faraón.

—No —respondió de inmediato la mujer, bastante sorprendida ante las palabras que decía—. Mi rey no tuvo hermanos vivos al momento de su coronación, casi todos estaban muertos o casados. Él peleó solo junto a sus sacerdotes en la guerra oscura.

Jonouichi jugueteó con el teléfono. Miró a todas partes, notando cómo la gente estaba fuera del rango donde pudieran escucharle. Apretando el auricular y su puño libre, comenzó a hablar, narrando la historia del príncipe sin nombre, asesinado por Atem. Cada palabra la hacía de una manera en que tuviera en claro a alguien ajeno a Yugi. A su mejor amigo, porque solo podía pensar en él por la actitud del niño.

-.-

Yugi sacó la caja dorada, admirándola. Los grabados en ella no se habían desgastado. El brillo era tan espectacular como el día en que lo descubriera entre las cosas de su abuelo. No había variación alguna en el peso de la caja en solitario, ya que recordaba tener que moverla con las dos cuando las piezas del Rompecabezas estuvieran dentro.

Removió la tapa, contando varias veces el número de objetos que en el interior se encontraran. Con sus dedos, extrajo el cartucho que giró sobre sí mismo con una inscripción grabada: Atem. Su nombre en jeroglíficos. Por un momento, se permitió volver en el tiempo. Tres mil años en el pasado, fueran un juego oscuro o no, había estado en la tumba de su otro yo.

Lo fría que se sentía, las enormes trampas con las que se enfrentó y la recompensa final: su nombre. Primero el altar donde se encontró después la caja contenedora de su artículo del milenio. Después de ello, el lugar de descanso final del cuerpo de Atem. Allí estaba su nombre junto a las paredes pintadas con los ritos.

—¡Yugi! —llamó Sugoroku, sacando de su transe al joven Moto quien guardó el cartucho y escondió la caja nuevamente. Salió corriendo de su habitación hasta encontrarse con su abuelo, quien iba subiendo las escaleras—. Anzu está al teléfono.

Una llamarada de esperanza se encendió en su interior. Anzu, su mejor amiga. Los buenos términos entre ambos habían quedado, muy por encima de saber que ella había estado enamorada de su otro yo. No le importó, porque aquel ente pudo haber desarrollado cierto cariño hacia la castaña. No perdería su amistad por eso.

—Voy abuelo —respondió, apartándose para dejar que el adulto terminara de subir las escaleras y él bajó corriendo hasta tomar el teléfono.

—¡Yugi! —exclamó con alegría la castaña. Se le notaba cansada. Catorce horas de diferencia entre un pedazo del mundo y el otro.

El pequeño tricolor sonrió, saludando de manera efusiva a Anzu.

-.-

Tras hablar con su amiga, se sintió mejor que antes. En un acto casi inconsciente, llevó sus dedos al cuello, donde _algo_ debería estar colgando. Se dio cuenta de ello, muy confundido por ello. Recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes, admirar el grabado del nombre de Atem. Antes de apartarse del teléfono, este volvió a sonar.

Levantó el auricular, contestando de inmediato.

—¡Hola, Yugi! —exclamó Marik del otro lado de la línea. El tricolor rio por lo emocionado que estaba. Regresó el saludo, continuando con la típica costumbre que se hacía sobre informarse mutuamente sobre el estado del otro. Al acabar, Marik hizo un silencio prolongado—. Mi hermana me informó que estás en la búsqueda de más información sobre el Faraón.

Oh, por eso llamaba.

El joven japonés miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que ni su abuelo ni su madre estuvieran cerca. Una vez estuvo seguro, respondió afirmativamente a su sentencia.

—Pero no estás buscando algo exactamente de él —continuó Marik. Nuevamente, Yugi respondió con un sí—. ¿Qué estás buscando en verdad, Yugi?

El muchacho de cabello extravagante tomó aire. ¿A cuántas personas tendría que decirles la misma historia? ¿Cómo Ishizu se había dado cuenta de su deseo de encontrar algo más de su otro yo? Ya no tenía el Collar del Milenio, era imposible que pudiera ver el futuro a través de ello. Menos guardar alguna esencia del mismo. Casi improbable que fuera una intuición de la egipcia.

Renuente, le narró los acontecimientos que empezaron a sucederle dos semanas después de la partida de su otro yo. Las visiones, el dolor de mirar su baraja cuando todavía mantenía a los monstruos de él en ella, la misión que comenzaba a tener. En especial con esta última. Le narró a detalle cada uno de los acontecimientos pasados con mayor precisión de lo que estaban en piedra.

Todo lo referente al Príncipe sin Nombre. Su muerte, la forma en que se manifestó ante su hermano mayor Atem, la forma en que volvió para darle paz, su sacrifico de la ida a la Otra Vida con tal de quedarse lado a lado de él. Marik no hizo comentario alguno salvo en los momentos requeridos, cuando Yugi se perdía o no sabía cómo expresarse de ese niño.

No sabía relativamente nada de él, su apariencia, personalidad del día a día, pero conocía casi lo mismo que de Atem, removiendo lo obvio. ¿Cómo se había metido en un lío sin pies ni cabeza? Sin un verdadero origen.

—Le pediré a mi hermana ayuda —respondió al fin Marik, despidiéndose con aquella frase del joven Moto—. ¿Hay algo más que debas agregar?

—Sí —dijo Yugi. Algo que no le había dicho a Jonouichi. Una razón extra por la que dudaba de la veracidad—. El nombre del Príncipe significó _Juego_.

Con una despedida más cordial, Marik colgó.

Otra vez solo, Yugi se movió del lugar, caminando hasta su habitación donde tomó la caja dorada con sus más grandes recuerdos de su otro yo, los físicos que tenía. Entre sus dedos tomó el cartucho que fue la clave para liberar las memorias del faraón sin nombre. Lo miró durante mucho tiempo y, después, decidió hacer algo que nunca se hubiera perdonado después de encontrarlo.

Se puso el cartucho. Revisó las cartas que allí estaban junto a su otro deck. Las analizó una a una, creando combos con cada carta perteneciente a ambos decks. El Mago Silencioso, el Espadachín Silencioso, la Maga Oscura, el Mago Oscuro, Malvavisco, Gandora, Kuriboh, Gaia, la Maldición del Dragón, Cráneo Convocado y todos esos monstruos que fueran sus aliados durante su aventura junto a él y sus más terribles enemigos una vez que las líneas del desino lo decidieran, volvieron a estar con él.

¿Qué lo estaba motivando a hacer todo eso? No tenía idea alguna. En su mente estaba grabado a fuego el momento en que aquella puerta se abriera y él la atravesara, despidiéndose solo con levantar el pulgar. El increíble viento que se levantó cuando sus ropas, cuando todo él cambió de ser un estudiante japonés a un rey egipcio y encontrarse con su familia y amigos del pasado. A su verdadero presente, a su posible futuro.

Un día, Atem renacería, del mismo modo en que Kaiba y su abuelo lo habían hecho. No todos ellos, los chicos del pasado, tendrían la oportunidad. Muchos de ellos habían perdido sus almas por una u otra razón, o eso creía, después de ver al demonio Zork por unos breves momentos.

Se concentró tanto en armar su deck, que las horas se le fueron volando. La última noche en el barco, cuando su más grande deseo era estar al lado de su otro yo y poder pasarlo platicando en vez de estar encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Si se hacía llamar duelista, tenía que permitirle esas horas, contra sus deseos.

También pudo rememorar un poco las semanas donde estuvieran uno al lado del otro, sin hacer nada más que vivir en compañía mutua. Un alma arisca y bastante alejada de sí, de lo que él conocía. Un chico que cargaba con el mismo problema del inicio: una crisis de identidad. Apretó sus labios varias veces, detonando una memoria por cada carta conocida de su antiguo deck del Reino de los Duelistas, de Ciudad Batallas y de su enfrentamiento con el Leviatán.

Cada carta detonaba una memoria de su vida con él.

-.-

Jonouichi entró en la Tienda de la Tortuga, notando cómo Sugoroku Moto se encontraba en aquel lugar, ordenando algunos paquetes de cartas. De las últimas generaciones. El rubio lo saludó con amigable tono y conversó con él durante bastante tiempo hasta el momento en que preguntó por su mejor amigo. El anciano le respondió con una sonrisa que se encontraba en su cuarto a lo que Jonouichi Katsuya se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

Subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse fuera de la habitación de su amigo donde tocó un par de veces, escuchando cómo alguien se removía detrás de la misma y, después, Yugi aparecía, muy consternado de los sucesos que le llevaran en la tarde.

—¿Jonouichi? —preguntó, confundido completamente de ver al rubio frente a él, en aquel momento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rubio, dando un segundo vistazo a su amigo, se percató de algo que no notó en un primer momento. Yugi traía el cartucho con el nombre _Atem_ grabado en él. Ahogó una exclamación al notarlo.

—¿Por qué lo traes puesto? —preguntó el rubio. Yugi frunció el ceño, no captando a qué se refería—. El cartucho, ¿por qué lo traes puesto?

El rey de los duelos miró hacia abajo, viendo cómo brillaba de manera inocente aquel pedazo de metal con un nombre grabado en jeroglíficos. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a oídos de su amigo para explicarlo.

—Detonó memorias de los duelos que tuve al lado de mi otro yo —respondió, regresando la mirada al rubio, quien lo examinara de una manera bastante intensa.

El Mago Oscuro apareció detrás de Jonouichi. Yugi se le quedó viendo, notando su seriedad. También la tranquilidad que le daba el ver el cartucho en su cuello, cayendo en la extensión de la cadena donde estaba colocado. El monstruo no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al muchacho de origen japonés.

—Solo fue una acción sin pensar, me lo quitaré en un rato. Me causa algo de incomodidad, nunca he usado nada como esto —regresó su mirada al rubio, quien no pudiera evitar ver el cartucho que colgaba en su cuello como una muestra de algo más terrorífico y dañino—. ¿A qué has venido?

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que fuera que tuviera pendiente con él.

—Mejor pasa, Jonouichi —dijo Yugi, apartándose de la puerta. Dirigió su atención al deck que estaba en su mesa. Uno que combinaba a sus espíritus en uno sin que le provocara el mismo dolor que antes. De allí a su capacidad de portar momentáneamente ese cartucho que iba a devolver a su lugar.

La caja contenedora del Rompecabezas del Milenio estaba expuesta con otro mazo dentro y el USB que le diera Kaiba. Caminó hasta ese lugar, llevándose las manos al cuello para quitarse el cartucho y regresarlo a su lugar de origen. Cerró la tapa, acariciando el trabajo que se realizara con el fin de proteger el alma del faraón, se supiera o no que estaba encerrada en aquel lugar.

—Hablé con Ishizu —soltó, acordándose ya lo que quería decir—. Le pregunté sobre la existencia de ese príncipe. No sabe nada respecto a él, no hay nada escrito en esos viejos pergaminos.

Yugi se rio, aguantando las ganas de corregir a su amigo respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de los contenedores de los escritos de los egipcios. Papiros, como aprendiera largo tiempo atrás en sus clases de historia de la escuela y al abuelo, quien, inconsciente o no, le enseñó a diferenciarlo.

—Me hizo la pregunta del por qué estaba tan interesado en un fantasma que no existía. No supe qué contestarle.

—Marik me llamó en la tarde —dijo, prestando atención a su amigo mientras ignoraba a los monstruos que le miraban con algo de reproche. ¿Ahora qué había hecho para merecerlo?—. Le conté la historia que me ha acompañado desde hace dos años. Solo me dio la vaga esperanza de que encontrará algo.

-.-

¡Ya saben que es mi manía no poner nada en los capítulos gracias a O'im! Pero juro que no me estoy adueñando de estos personajes, no, por Dios. Es solo un desliz que tuve en el capítulo anterior.

Pero regresando, ¡juro que no iba a publicar esto! Pero se acerca el gran final. Sí, no fueron 10 pero tampoco son 15... aún. Estoy en el capítulo 12 de hecho. Al menos, por una vez, no me extendí TANTO como me pasó con Memorias. O con O'im.

¿Algún comentario?


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi~

-.-

Yugi se encontró a sí mismo en Egipto. El Egipto de los recuerdos de su otro yo. Uno glorioso mientras el pánico no se extendía por todas partes. Le fue agradable encontrarse con una vida tan normal en esa tierra, agobiada por los distintos problemas que sufrió después de toda la creación de los Artículos del Milenio.

Sin embargo, pronto se encontró en el palacio. Allí se encontró con un Atem más joven, escalando un balcón con el único fin de entrar. Curioso, se le acercó hasta donde podría atraparlo en caso de que cayera. No tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo ya que él logró entrar, deslizándose con total suavidad.

En un solo movimiento estaba afuera de la habitación. Pudo comprobar que su otro yo estaba allí por alguien más, teniendo la apariencia de alguien no mayor a los diez años. Se veía tenso, preocupado. La forma en que caminaba revelaba lo deprimido que se encontraba por la sola idea de algo terrible. Caminó, no logrando avanzar mucho por una barrera invisible que le bloqueó el paso.

—Hola —saludó a la persona que estuviera en cama.

—Hola —regresó el saludo aquella persona, revelando que era un niño también—, Atón —completó, causando una gran revelación en Yugi, quien jamás imaginara lo diferente que había sido su nombre durante la niñez. Un movimiento del otro lado y luego continuó hablando—. Creo que te queda mejor Atum.

—¿Por qué Atum? —preguntó el niño Atem. Yugi lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mentía en su tono. Trataba de sonar animado, fallando de manera miserable contra alguien que lo conocía tan bien. ¿Sería el niño capaz de reconocerlo?

—No sé realmente, pero siento que Atum te queda más que el de los rayos de nuestro dios padre.

Un largo rato de silencio se extendió entre ambos, un movimiento de tela y nada más por otro largo rato.

—Quiero... prometer que siempre estaremos juntos —dijo el niño, con un nivel de dificultad que a Yugi le dolió en su interior. Vio la cara de Atem, dolida por las palabras que decía aquel niño—. Quiero prometerte que no te voy a abandonar nunca y que cuando sea nuestro juicio estaré esperándote.

Yugi ahogó su respiración ante tales palabras.

— _Lo prometo_ —respondió Atem, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en aquellas palabras. Puso más que ello. Uno de los deseos más profundos de él.

Su cuerpo pronto fue incapaz de sostenerle, haciendo que cayera de rodillas frente a aquella escena que simbolizó tanto en la vida de su otro yo, pero que olvidó tras la muerte del niño que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó temblando en el suelo de ese balcón, con la luz del sol cayéndole a plomo sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo. No podía moverse, recordando la paliza que se llevó el día en que Jonouichi y Honda se habían vuelto sus amigos.

Yugi se quedó en aquel lugar, viendo la hora en que escoltaran a Atem fuera de la habitación, dejando al niño a los cuidados de unos médicos que no sabían si iba a sobrevivir a lo que sea que tuviera. El tiempo pasaba, no importaba cuánto lo mirara, siempre volvía su otro yo a ver al niño sin mencionar nunca su nombre.

Juego, eso significaba su nombre. ¿Qué nombre sería? ¿Cómo se escribiría tan siquiera? ¿Cómo habría sido en verdad el niño? Cuántas preguntas no tenía para resolver la duda de quién es en verdad el Príncipe sin Nombre.

-.-

El Mago Silencioso podía notar cómo su amo se removía incómodo en sueños. Acercó sus manos a la frente del humano, generando magia leve para calmarlo, producirle sueños agradables.

Ella había sido un monstruo que iba a nacer demasiado tiempo atrás. Era la manifestación del alma de ese príncipe sin nombre junto a su compañero el Espadachín Silencioso. La magia que ambos poseían era distinta a la establecida en el juego de cartas que usaban como método de duelo en aquellos días. Ambos iban creciendo de acuerdo al _heka_ de su usuario, además de manifestarlo de maneras distintas. Su forma adulta llegaría eventualmente, contrario a lo que pasaba con muchos otros monstruos, quienes quedaban atrapados de esa manera a menos que otra magia interviniera.

¿Cómo justificar el efecto que tenía en esos momentos? El de crecer en un nivel y quinientos puntos de ataque por cara carta que robara el oponente. Ni ella misma podía saberlo, solo ocurría. ¿Cómo habría sido creada tan apegada a la realidad si no estaba plasmada en piedra?

Movió sus manos, soltando un cántico en hierático, uno suave, capaz de generar paz a su receptor.

—¿Qué crees que sueñe? —preguntó la Maga Oscura, volando encima de su nuevo maestro. Nunca podría apartar su lealtad de Atem, pero estando muerto y en el inframundo, Yugi era el segundo al mando. Yugi y Heba—. Se sentía amenazado con romperse.

El Mago Silencioso no respondió, continuando en su trabajo. Ligeras chispas blancas surgían de sus dedos enguantados. La Maga Oscura notó su preocupación.

—¿A qué temes? —preguntó ella, capturando la atención de la mujer de cabello blanco—. ¿Que no pueda ser capaz de soportar la verdad?

El Mago Silencioso apartó sus manos de Yugi una vez segura que no tendría más malos sueños.

—No es temor a su reacción —respondió ella, mirando a la rubia traviesa que adoptó una personalidad seria tras los acontecimientos del Duelo Ceremonial. Todavía conservaba su actitud infantil durante los duelos, pero siendo ella misma, nada más alejado de la realidad. Al menos, con el Mago Silencioso—. Es a lo que va a pasar después de eso.

La Maga Oscura no comprendió lo que ella intentaba decirle por lo que, mirando a su amo, señaló la caja contenedora del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

—Él fue encerrado en la tumba del Rey Atem hasta el momento en que las cosas para su regreso estuvieran listas. Luego de eso, nació como un niño japonés de nombre Yugi y obtuvo la caja contenedora del Rompecabezas para traer y cumplir la voluntad y misión del Faraón sin Nombre. Una vez hecho esto y recuperada su memoria, ¿qué pasará con su alma? No tiene más misiones por enfrentar. Hizo lo que no pudo hace mucho tiempo: ayudar a su hermano a derrotar al demonio que lo mató.

La Maga Oscura miró a su nuevo maestro entonces. Dormido, generaba la sensación de regresar en el tiempo y estar frente a él con su cuerpo humano, como Mana, la aprendiz de Mahad. Una niña rubia con gran capacidad mágica, pero sabía que sus poderes eran más limitados contra la magia contenida en el cuerpo del príncipe Heba.

Ese niño que muró en manos de su propio hermano que fue envenenado por el demonio y que nunca dio pistas de lo que haría tras el encierro de este. ¿Qué hizo? Encerrarse en la misma tumba de su hermano para salvaguardarlo de todo hombre deshonesto que codiciara su tesoro. A todos menos al hombre que los crio a ambos. A Shimon, renacido como Sugoroku, su abuelo. Sugoroku había vivido su vida, él ya cumplió con su parte: criarlo. Criarlo y encontrar la caja para entregársela a su nieto.

Ishizu corrió con la misma suerte. Kaiba incluso. Todos los que pudieron renacer con la corte del faraón, habían cumplido su meta, pero muchos de ellos no tenían un pendiente extra como lo tenía Yugi. Una promesa hecha siendo un niño de otra época. La Maga Oscura era capaz de entender el miedo que le generaba descubrir la verdad a Yugi.

Existían dos destinos muy opuestos entre sí. El Mago Silencioso se dirigía hacia el peor de todos.

—Vivirá —respondió la rubia a la de cabello blanco.

—No es decisión de él o nuestra —replicó la maga de blanco y azul con edades tan variables como su compañero. Unos monstruos tan adorables mientras ninguna de sus habilidades especiales se llevara a cabo—. Hay demasiadas cosas que no hemos contado a nadie y que él debe recordar por su propia cuenta. Una de ellas es el pago por regresar a la vida con tal de ser el vehículo de su propio hermano, renacer sin memoria alguna, incapaz de alcanzarlas mientras esa otra alma dejara residuo alguno en su cuerpo.

-.-

El corazón del faraón sin nombre nunca estuvo completo desde la muerte de su hermano menor Heba. Lo había amado como si se tratara de él mismo. Aquel príncipe catalogado como sumiso e increíblemente débil como para ser parte de la familia real, había sido un pilar en la vida del otro. Catalogados como luz y sombra. Heba siendo la sombra de Atem, siendo este quien se llevó toda la atención de los demás salvo los momentos donde se metieran en problemas, porque el niño príncipe era quien cargaba con la culpa, no permitiendo a su hermano meterse en los líos.

Heba también guardaba un montón de secretos hacia su hermano. Secretos que no pudo compartir por la temprana muerte a manos de este poseído por el demonio Zork, un cobarde. Aquellos secretos comenzaban en el momento que cayó enfermo junto a la familia real, donde la Gran Esposa Real pereciera junto a los hermanos mayores y menores de ambos.

No había sido una enfermedad como tal, eran sus habilidades manifestándose. La cura de Atem había sido producto de él, no de los Dioses ya que habían elegido a Heba como el poseedor de una fuerza no conocida hasta aquellos momentos. Lo mismo con el Rey Aknamkanon.

El príncipe sacrificó su propia salud a cambio de ver a dos de su familia bien. Pudo haber continuado cuando lo castigaron por rebelde. Por haber metido su mano en la curación de ambos personajes cuando ningún médico lo había hecho. Heba no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo podía realizarlo y solo después pudo darse cuenta de ello, al empezar a ver a uno de sus monstruos rondando en su habitación con la apariencia de un niño.

Más bien, niña. Porque era una maga de luz quien le usó sus poderes para generar la salud que necesitaba con tal de vivir. El costo había sido retrasar su despertar como alguien clave en el terrible destino que le deparó a Egipto. Gracias a esos costos, Egipto tuvo la pérdida más grande posible: su prematura muerte.

Esa era toda la información que el Mago Silencioso tenía, cosa que compartió con la Maga Oscura, quien se sorprendió. Siendo Mana, la última en llevar la Sortija del Milenio, había escrito pequeños papiros que ocultó en la tumba de Heba, donde también se encontraba Atem. Ocultos, enterrados, imposibles de obtener debido a la magia que resguardaba la tumba, además de ser imposible dar con la segunda cámara.

Por otro lado, la rubia se dio cuenta del problema que tenía el _Ka_ de Yugi. No podía decir el nombre de Heba, se le dificultaba, sufriendo un enorme grado de censura. La causa, la misma por la que no podían decirle directamente quién era a su maestro. Tampoco decirle en cara la identidad que poseyera en el pasado, provocaba pérdida de memoria como todos se dieran cuenta la primera vez.

La Maga Oscura miró a Yugi dormir. Él estaba tan tranquilo y ajeno a la realidad de lo que platicaban. La de cabello blanco desapareció, dedicándole una última mirada al muchacho duelista que dormía de manera profunda gracias a su magia. Una magia perdida, tan débil que solo podría generar eso. Una magia que solo tendría su época dorada en el antiguo Egipto, lado a lado de ella y Mahad.

La mujer que quedó se quedó un largo rato mirando a Yugi, preguntándose lo que debía hacer.

-.-

La siguiente ubicación que Yugi tuvo fue su habitación. Se extrañó de verse a sí mismo dormir, con un pijama totalmente diferente al que recordaba haberse puesto. No obstante, la cosa tuvo un rumbo muy distinto cuando viera aparecer a su otro yo, percatándose por primera vez de lo que colgaba de sus dedos.

La cadena del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Vio cómo el ente que compartiera su cuerpo se acercaba hasta arrodillarse frente a su cama. Se quedó observándole con una devoción casi dolorosa. Un cariño que sobrepasaba lo que él creía. Luego, con su mano transparente logró levantar la sábana y cubrir su cuerpo, desconociendo el calor que existía aquella noche.

 _¿Qué quieres con él?_ , dijo una voz con un parecido escalofriante a la de su otro yo. Sonaba como un regaño, casi como si estuviera molesto. Oyó un bufido por parte del ente que le tapó, causando cierto grado de sorpresa en él. _Responde, ¿qué es lo que quieres con él?_

Esas palabras se hicieron hueco en Yugi, quien miró con absoluta sorpresa a su otro yo mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio, sentándose en este, con las piernas cruzadas y el codo sobre la mesa, apoyando su mandíbula sobre la mano con tal de tener acceso a la ventana que allí tenía. La voz repitió una tercera vez la pregunta, sonando casi exasperado. Del mismo modo en que Jonouichi sonaba cuando Otogi u Honda intentaban un acercamiento hacia su hermana menor Shizuka.

 _Nada_ , fue la triste respuesta, como un suspiro. Su rostro estaba crispado en furia. _No quiero nada con él._

 _Mientes_.

Otro bufido. Luego, la voz desapareció por un prolongado tiempo, permitiendo a su otro yo relajarse. Dejar ver nuevamente aquella conocida cara de tristeza por su crisis. Se acercó, mirando con más nitidez al ente, notando por primera vez que la soledad que existía en su mente no era exactamente proveniente solo del laberinto por la amnesia que poseía. Era algo mucho más íntimo de lo que dejaría ver hacia cualquiera.

Incluso del mismo Yugi.

Escuchó un verdadero suspiro, relajándose antes de ver su cuerpo dormido. Una sonrisa se le escapó, casi imperceptible por ser un mero alzamiento de comisuras. Aquello provocó un sinfín de emociones en Yugi, ignorando la razón por completo de que realizara esa pequeña acción.

 _No puedes engañarte_ , soltó esa voz nuevamente, sacando a ambos del hermoso sueño que su mente comenzara a reproducir, muy ajeno a la realidad.

Su otro yo tuvo una cara de furia absoluta, una cara que pasó rápidamente al desprecio que sentía.

 _Lo amas_.

La confesión le llegó de golpe a Yugi, mirando fijamente la reacción de Atem. Este se veía incómodo por las palabras, pero eso lo ocultó tan bien por una capa de molestia ante la insinuación de una atracción. Escuchó el golpe dado a la mesa donde él, Moto Yugi, hacía sus deberes, y donde la caja del Rompecabezas descansaba. El brusco movimiento no alteró nada de lo que allí estaba.

 _Admítelo, te enamoraste._

 _No lo hice_ , respondió tras un largo rato. El duelista mayor no podía apartar la mirada del perfil de su otro yo. Tan atractivo como era, con la piel blanca. El porte de un ser de la realeza, eso es lo que brillaba en su forma de sentarse por más acostumbrado que estuviera a ser un chico común. Yugi no pudo evitar pensar en Anzu. ¿Qué impedía que su otro yo tuviera la capacidad de generar un sentimiento hacia la castaña de ojos azules? Solo él existía como obstáculo, un chiquillo que hacía creer a todo el mundo que una muchacha muy linda le atraía cuando, la verdad, era un espíritu de más de tres mil años de edad.

Alargó la mano un poco, hasta intentar dejarla sobre el hombro de este. Notó, con amarga tristeza, que era imposible. No existía en ese plano, él, que ya tenía dieciocho años de edad, próximo a cumplir los diecinueve. Su otro yo se había marchado cuando él tenía dieciséis.

Dos años de diferencia es lo que había. Yugi era mayor en apariencia y técnicamente en edad, pero Atem lo era por miles de años.

 _No seas un cobarde_ , le espetó con suficiencia aquella voz a su otro yo, causando otra mirada enfurecida a la nada. _Hazlo, declárate. ¿Podrás soportar la amarga experiencia de estar un día completamente solo?_

 _Mi compañero no se va a apartar de mi lado_ , respondió, apretando los puños hasta hacerse heridas por las uñas. Aquella reacción le sorprendió a Yugi. ¿Estaba hablando de él? ¿Yugi Moto? _Vamos a estar juntos. Para siempre._

 _Qué hermosa visión, pero también estúpida_ , soltó la voz, causando más furia en su otro yo quien se levantó de un solo movimiento, sobresaltándolo. _Eres tan inocente como para mantener esa esperanza tan tonta. No vas a estar al lado de él por mucho tiempo y lo sabes._

 _¡Cállate!_ , impuso. Guardó silencio a lo siguiente que iba a decir cuando su compañero se movió. Aletargado por el sueño, a penas e hizo un ruido junto a varios movimientos torpes. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa conclusión? Nunca sabría eso porque tan pronto el Yugi que dormía entreabrió los ojos, su otro yo estaba besándolo de lleno en la boca.

El espíritu del duelista se sonrojó, empezando a boquear. Estaba sorprendido del valor del espíritu como para arriesgarse a ser descubierto de aquella manera. No obstante, cuando su versión más joven despertó por completo, su otro yo no estaba más allí, solo el Rompecabezas colgando de sus dedos.

Tras estar investigando qué había pasado y catalogar la sensación de un beso, volvió a dormirse. El espíritu volvió a salir, arrodillándose frente a Yugi. Susurró unas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en la mente del duelista por escucharse claras en aquella habitación silenciosa.

 _Tú me gustas, compañero._

-.-

¿Qué tal? Es el segundo capítulo más largo. El más largo es el final, por una investigación a la que me sometí anoche. Diablos. Por cierto, les tengo una curiosidad.

¿Han notado lo parecidas que son las portadas de "Memorias" y "Recuerda"?


	10. Chapter 10

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

-.-

La siguiente semana, Yugi se quedó en blanco. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en alguna otra cosa, no dejaba de soñar en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido sobre un tiempo donde su otro yo estaba todavía. Creía firmemente en que no era nada salvo un producto de su imaginación, pero lo que le hacía dudar era, en esencia, la misma por la que antes negara un hecho que sus monstruos constantemente hicieran alusión.

¿Su otro yo le había dicho que lo quería de la manera en que él se sentía hacia él? De haber creído aquello tiempo atrás, cuando nada era concreto, habría dicho que no. Él no era un iluso, por ello, lo desechó a desvaríos de su cuerpo debido a las malas noches que llevaba teniendo después de la derrota de Zork. Con aquel otro sueño, donde viera la misma escena desde una perspectiva distinta... Las cosas obtenían un punto diferente.

Confiaba un poco debido a la visión del pasado que había tenido, donde Atem estaba queriendo ir con su hermano mientras este moría. Día y noche, mientras no lo escoltaran fuera al ser descubierto. Yugi estaba demasiado confundido. Claro, su corazón no paraba de latir por esa presencia como en un momento llegó a creer antes de retomarlo. Jonouichi Katsuya tenía la culpa en ello, por haberlo hecho acordarse de ese sentimiento que creyera perdido para siempre.

—¡Yugi! —llamó Jonouichi, sacándolo de su transe. El chico de cabello extravagante miró a su amigo, quien mostraba una cara consternada por lo profundo que estaban sus pensamientos—. Esta es la primera vez en que me quedo pensando sobre si es bueno dejar que veas las películas porno que te presté.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Yugi, no comprendiendo el rumbo de los pensamientos del rubio. Luego, al comprender la referencia, se lanzó a atacarlo. Su movimiento se vio detenido por un brazo, Jonouichi era más grande, más fuerte que él, ¿qué creía al atacarlo de esa manera? Solo un chico avergonzado de las bromas de su mejor amigo referentes al sexo gay con un ente que ya no estaba presente.

Claro, a Yugi no le quitaban las ganas de tener sexo gay, pero no iba a hablar exactamente de eso con el pervertido de su amigo.

Con el brazo del más alto entre los dos sobre el cuello, el de cabello extravagante quedó reducido a nada en su intento de ataque. El rubio soltó una risa de suficiencia al ver cómo quedó reducido el rey de los duelistas, en un muchacho que intentaba soltarse de su agarre para atacarlo por un comentario.

—¡Jonouichi! —chilló Yugi, buscando una salida a tan terrible enredo. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de propinarle un buen golpe.

—¡Yugi! ¡Jonouichi! —llamó Honda, sacando a los dos amigos de su pelea previa para mirar al castaño. El rubio dejó libre al más bajo, dejando que Hiroto Honda se incorporara a sus actividades de aquel día.

Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro sobre si debían o no contarle la verdad a los demás, comenzando por él. En la búsqueda del príncipe sin nombre, hermano menor de Atem, ¿cómo lo resolverían cinco de ellos? Yugi, como el más interesado por haber estado muy influenciado a la magia del rompecabezas del milenio; Jonouichi, por ser el más cercano de sus amigos después de Atem; Rishid, Ishizu y Marik, por haber sido los cuida-tumbas de Atem, aquellos que poseían las piedras con la historia importante del faraón sin nombre escritas en ellas.

¿Serían Honda, Bakura, Otogi o Anzu capaces de ayudarles en algo que ni ellos mismos estaban seguros de buscar? Los sueños que Yugi tenía no los quería compartir con nadie, por temor a ser catalogado a un chico más loco de lo que debía ser ya el estar hablando con monstruos invisibles al ojo humano, o haber estado poseído por un espíritu ajeno. Además, la lengua no le fue un inconveniente mientras soñaba, otro dato para quitarle de encima esa credibilidad que pudiera tener.

Buscaba al Príncipe cuyo nombre significó Juego.

Tampoco se sentía listo para decirle a sus amigos y familia sobre su sexualidad. Era un tema tabú, porque sus amigos solo le preguntarían sobre la seguridad de sus palabras. ¿Cómo estaba seguro que quería a Atem con lo poco que habían vivido? Ignorando por decisión unánime con el espíritu de mantenerlos alejados de la intimidad que compartían, después de comprender lo estrictas que eran las reglas en Japón.

Luego, existía que, al decirlo, ninguno le iba a creer. Habían estado enlazados el uno con el otro de una manera incomprensible para el resto del mundo. Un lazo que ni el tiempo era capaz de romper o modificar ya que a Yugi le hacía falta esa mitad que nunca supo que necesitaba. Por ello, sería muy difícil hacerles entender varios asuntos.

Olvidando esos temas, decidió convivir el tiempo posible con Honda, Bakura y Otogi, quienes fueran de visita por quinta vez en el mes, desde la graduación, las visitas de todos comenzaron a bajar radicalmente al estar ocupados con la universidad y alguna cosilla extra que cada quien decidiera hacer.

 _-.-_

 _Sol y Luna_ , dijo el Espadachín Silencioso a Yugi mientras sus amigos seguían en aquel mismo lugar. Aquello le llamó la atención, al notar cómo distintos monstruos iban apareciendo tras decir esas simples palabras.

 _El Rey Atem era una luna para su hermano_ , dijo el Mago Silencioso, con sus cabellos blancos moviéndose por su movimiento.

 _El Príncipe sin nombre era el sol para su hermano_ , dijo el Espadachín de Flama.

 _El Rey Atem era la guerra_ , respondió el Comandante, ataviado con sus ropas de guerra. La canana recorriéndole su torso junto a su bozal y el arma que cargaba.

 _El Príncipe sin nombre era la paz_ , continuó el Mago de la Fe.

 _El Rey Atem era un desastre_ , prosiguió el Guardia Celta, con su porte sin modificar.

 _El Príncipe sin nombre era el bienestar_ , habló Gaia, desmontándose de su caballo por primera vez.

 _El Rey Atem era total dolor_ , continuó la Maga Oscura.

 _El Príncipe sin nombre era la felicidad_ , habló el Caballero Rey.

 _El Príncipe sin nombre era la salvación de Egipto y del Rey Atem_ , habló el Caballero Reina, colocándose al lado del Caballero Rey.

 _El Rey Atem era la destrucción de Egipto y del Príncipe sin nombre_ , corearon todos.

-.-

Yugi se quedó en blanco largo rato después de escuchar esas palabras por sus monstruos. Intentó analizarlas una a una conforme pasaban los minutos. No obstante, las voces de sus amigos comenzaron a hacerse eco en su mente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para obligarse a ir hasta donde lo necesitaban. Parpadeó, viendo los rostros borrosos de Bakura y de un niño con un cabello similar al de él y Atem, levantó las manos a los ojos, cubriéndolos de la intensa luz que le daba directo a ellos.

Saliendo de su letargo, escuchó la preocupación de todos sus amigos llamándole con insistencia. Movió la cabeza, levantándose con lentitud hasta sentir las manos de los demás sobre sus hombros y brazos. Jonouichi le miró con un tono que no supo identificar.

—¿Qué es eso de un Príncipe sin nombre, Yugi? —preguntó Otogi, calmo, en la espera de una respuesta.

La alarma saltó en todo el cuerpo del duelista. ¿No habían sido sus monstruos quienes dijeran esas palabras? Talló sus sienes, confundido y exhausto por cada misión y aventura en la que se metiera por ser Yugi Moto, la encarnación del Faraón Atem. De un Rey de Egipto.

Con un suspiro, miró a los demás en la habitación que esperaban una respuesta ante sus palabras dichas, recordara haberlas soltado o no.

—Es el hermano menor de mi otro yo —respondió. Rascó su nunca, totalmente avergonzado por la forma en que tuviera que revelarles la verdad—. Hace tiempo que... tengo la misión de encontrar su nombre.

Aquella situación le recordó al Death-T por alguna razón, después del momento en que creyera que Honda estaba muerto por su culpa, por el reto de Kaiba hacia su persona y los problemas en los metió a sus queridos amigos por ello. Se sentía como si volviera a entregar a su otro yo de nueva cuenta, solo que sin Anzu presente y con un Jonouichi consciente de lo que pasaba. Bakura, Honda y Otogi le miraron fijamente por sus palabras.

—Él tuvo un hermano que muró mucho tiempo antes de que Zork y mi otro yo se enfrentaran por primera vez. Es un príncipe, por tener la sangre del faraón en sus venas, pero su existencia fue casi borrada de la existencia después de que Zork lo mató, varios años antes de la coronación de mi otro yo.

Sumergiéndose en aquella sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, les narró los eventos pasados, como si él hubiera estado allí, del mismo modo en que sus monstruos se lo dijeran tiempo atrás. La culpa le golpeaba con fuerza, recordándole en cada palabra a los eventos del Death-T. Sabía la cronología de eventos, la historia a grandes rasgos de aquel príncipe olvidado por la historia, pero ¿no pasaba así con casi todos los faraones que iban encontrando? ¿Quién sabría a ciencia exacta la historia de un faraón?

La respuesta era obvia: nadie, pero él mismo necesitaba recuperar la historia profunda del niño perdido a quien Atem amó como a su igual, además de ser ese centro de paz que un ser con las manos llenas de sangre tenía.

Una vez que terminó de contar todas y cada una de sus pistas, aguardó. Aguardó a que alguno hiciera comentario sobre sus secretos, por la falta de confianza o lo primero que viniera a la mente. Lo que fuera con tal de sacarlo de aquel martirio que se convertía la espera de una respuesta. Cada uno de ellos parecía analizar las palabras, incluso Jonouichi, quien comprendiera con más interés al Príncipe sin nombre.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono, capturando la atención de Yugi quien, renuente, se levantó para contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola? —susurró.

—¡Yugi! —recibió la efusiva respuesta de Marik, quien le sacó de sus pensamientos negativos—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu búsqueda desde que hablamos?

—No tan bien —respondió con sinceridad. No había más datos salvo aquellos sueños raros donde no quería saber nada más de ellos—. Nada nuevo que saber.

—Por acá encontramos papiros antiguos —respondió, bastante alegre—. Desde que tu abuelo sacó la caja con el rompecabezas del milenio, la tumba de Atem ha sido un poco más fácil de resolver —soltó, con un tono de voz alegre—, solo un poco —añadió después de la pausa que él mismo agregara—. En fin, encontramos una segunda cámara, estaba por debajo de donde está el cuerpo momificado del faraón.

 _El cuerpo momificado_.

Ahogó su respiración. Era verdad, el espíritu había estado junto a él, por el encierro que tuvo tras no poder derrotar a Zork, pero el cuerpo había sido llevado para su momificación, el ritual funerario que los egipcios tenían por el tremendo miedo que tenían a que, por más mínimo que fuera, el cuerpo se descompusiera y se le negara el acceso o estancia en la Otra Vida.

—Hay una momia —continuó Marik, sacándolo de su terrible pensamiento—, es la momia de un niño. Hay un montón de jeroglíficos en las paredes que todavía van a ser estudiados, también los papiros que te mencioné en unas cuántas vasijas atípicas de los ritos funerarios. Quizá encuentre su nombre aquí, Yugi. Es lo más probable. Sin embargo, Ishizu quiere saber más sobre él, ¿por qué estás tan interesado y cómo lograste hacer que diéramos con una cámara oculta que nunca nos percatamos antes?

Yugi apretó el auricular, pensando en su respuesta.

—Solo... es la ayuda de alguien más quien me está guiando hacia allá. Ese niño tiene nombre y creo que mi guía quiere que lo sepa. Tal vez ese príncipe esté pasando lo mismo que mi otro yo, solo que sin poder manifestarse como él lo hizo.

—Ok —dijo Marik, pensando en alguna otra cosa—. Yugi, cualquier cosa que los monstruos te digan, llámanos de inmediato. Cuando sea el momento en que todo esto sea analizado, te llamaremos para informarte de cualquier cosa.

El duelista tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Quisiera ir a ver la cámara donde está.

-.-

Primero, una pequeña aclaración sobre el comentario de Jonouichi. En el manga, Jonouichi le presta a Yugi unas películas de ese tipo. No estoy segura si en el primer anime pasa, pero en el manga sí y es parte del canon al cual me aferro. No lo mantengo, claro, porque, Dios, ¿cómo puedo ser fiel a sus personalidades si las situaciones que están pasando son muy distintas?, pero a grandes rasgos, es lo que está pasando. Vivieron el manga con algunas cosas del anime, s

¿Qué les pareció? Ya terminé este fic.

¡Sí! Está terminado~

Créanme, va a doler el final, no sé por qué presiento un montón de lágrimas (por lo que me han dicho e.e no se fíen que hice de un final tan amargo)

¿Algún comentario?

¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

-.-

Yugi se tiró en su cama, aguantando las ganas de gritar que tenía. ¿Cómo un día común con sus amigos se había vuelto un cuestionario hacia su persona? Desde el momento en que armó el Rompecabezas del Milenio, sus aventuras eran más bien desventuras, costándole más que unos problemas. Palizas, visitas al hospital e, incluso, la pérdida de su alma.

En el momento en que la Batalla Ceremonial fue llevada a cabo, ilusamente creyó que era por su superación personal, pero también, crédulo, al haber liberado al espíritu del Rey Atem, los problemas se alejarían y regresaría a la normalidad de su vida previa a la llegada de esa entidad.

Un iluso. La partida de Atem solo significaba un vacío en su mente-corazón, al haber estado demasiado tiempo junto al otro Yugi, se había encariñado lo suficiente como para crear el pasillo que se desvaneció aquel día. Su misma cotidianidad se había habituado a él, provocándole el añorar las horas nocturnas donde hablaban del futuro.

También pensaba en su vida junto a sus amigos. Atem fue la llave para obtenerlos, sin importar que él estuviera o no, su círculo se había ampliado enormemente de solo estar Anzu allí.

No quería hablar de los más profundos sentimientos que desarrolló hacia el espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio, quien fue su manto, su guardián y mejor amigo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ser como el sol y la luna? La diferencia radicaba en que él, su otro mejor amigo, era un sol mismo, quien se llevaba la atención de todo el mundo, delegando al niño japonés a la sombra de su camino.

Pero en la intimidad, ambos estaban cabeza a cabeza. Solo el tiempo lo volvió inalcanzable gracias a su enorme afecto hacia él.

 _Príncipe_.

La voz lo sobresaltó, causando que se levantara de la cama. Sentado sobre el escritorio, había un niño. Un niño el cual era incapaz de verle la cara gracias a un borrón que tenía por la alta velocidad a la que se movía. Solo era un manchón moreno, negro, amarillo y magenta.

 _Príncipe_ , dijo con burla esta vez. Se levantó de allí, cayendo con suavidad sobre el suelo, no generando ruido alguno. _El príncipe está listo para volver y reclamar la vida que le pertenece_ , dijo, caminando hacia Yugi.

Este, debido al terror, se quedó paralizado. El cuerpo de ese niño estaba abierto del pecho, una espada sobresalía junto a la sangre que escurría hasta alcanzar la especie de falda que cubría de su cintura hasta las rodillas. Iba descalzo, dejando ver su tono moreno, similar al de su otro yo cuando fuera faraón.

 _El príncipe está listo para volver_ , dijo el niño, tocándole de los hombros.

-.-

El Mago Silencioso. La esencia del monstruo era la magia de luz. Ella habría nacido en el antiguo Egipto como parte importante del ser más poderoso del mundo, había llegado a aparecer con el único fin de sanar a su amo y señor, pero las circunstancias aletargaron el despertar de Heba, príncipe de Egipto.

El Espadachín Silencioso era la sed de sangre que Atem tenía en manifiesto durante su infancia y temprana adultez. Sin embargo, era muy distinta ya que era la justicia contra la oscuridad que iba a reinar.

Ambos se encontraban vueltos unas simples esferas de color plata brillante, lado a lado de los monstruos de oscuridad más icónicos del duelista llamado Rey. Una de color púrpura y la otra de color rosa. Esos cuatros monstruos habrían significado algo muy distinto de haber llevado a cabo las cosas como estaban estipuladas por los Dioses Egipcios, de haber permitido que Atem muriera en aquel momento junto a su padre, para permitir que aquel corazón influenciable de oscuridad lo matara.

Pero así era el príncipe que tenía que volver a donde pertenecía. La Otra Vida.

Su misión había sido muy opuesta a la que les encargaron a Seto, Shimon o a Isis junto a los nuevos entes que vivían a la par de la reencarnación de Heba. Ese niño solo tenía permitido vivir por su cuenta la vida que su hermano le había arrebatado. Quince años en solitario hasta despertar al espíritu de su hermano mayor.

Isis miró hacia la habitación del niño duelista, donde su vieja entidad se manifestaba. La Gran Diosa Madre solo negó con la cabeza antes de retirar a Heba y regresarlo al jardín donde platillos con las esencias de los monstruos estaban allí. El pequeño niño solo miró el lugar, girando el rostro hacia Isis, quien solo le instó a que jugara.

—No puedo, mi señora —dijo en voz baja, temeroso en parte de su desobediencia—, no sin mi hermano Atum.

La diosa se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura. Con sus brazos, cubrió a Heba, quien aceptó el abrazo de su señora. Las alas que pendían de los brazos de ella, cubrieron al niño egipcio.

—Pronto volverás con tu hermano —le dijo. Ella levantó la mirada hacia los platos donde las esferas plateadas se removieron—. Pero ellos quieren jugar contigo —señaló a las luces, donde el Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso aparecieron. En su forma más joven: la de dos niños ataviados con ropas extrañas y de colores llamativos—. Ve con ellos, joven niño.

El príncipe miró a sus monstruos, sintiendo la vida regresar a su cuerpo muerto. Con rapidez se separó de la Gran Diosa Madre, yendo hasta donde los monstruos de luz se encontraban. Mientras, Isis miró aquello con la mirada de la mujer que parió en verdad al joven niño. Estaba triste, más que triste por ver las trabas con las que se encontraba él.

-.-

Yugi no respiró en alivio hasta varios minutos después. Una vez que estuvo seguro que ese niño no iba a aparecer de nueva cuenta.

El tacto que dejaba él era demasiado similar al del Faraón en su encierro del Rompecabezas del Milenio. Miró la hora, no eran ni las diez de la noche, por fuera, su abuelo seguía de un lado a otro junto a su mamá. Se quedó pensando en preguntarle sobre una posibilidad de ir a Egipto. El problema rondaba en, justamente, eso.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Tanto si su abuelo tenía los medios para mandarle en una segunda expedición fuera de Japón como si no, ¿qué pasaría una vez que tuviera el conocimiento de ese príncipe sin nombre? Lo más lógico es que la segunda parte de esa misión sea enviarlo a la Otra Vida, a su descanso eterno. Con un trago amargo, solo podía pensar en el mismo lugar en el que Atem estaba, y donde solo ellos dos debían estar por el tiempo en donde murieron.

Se cruzó de piernas sobre su cama, empezando a armar alguna conjetura. Una forma de conseguir el permiso y de irse a hurtadillas, sin que Jonouichi se diera cuenta. Porque, después de todo, era misión de Yugi el resolver el enigma del príncipe sin nombre que tenía por significado el propio.

Era miserable. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a sus amigos? Siendo realista, ellos jamás debieron haberse metido en todos sus problemas. Necesitaba remediar eso, pero se sentía mal de solo salir de viaje solo a algún lado. Ellos le habían acompañado cuando fue el Duelo Ceremonial, habían estado allí para apoyarlo en su paso hacia la madurez.

Apretó sus pies con las manos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su abuelo entrar allí. El semblante de Sugoroku no había cambiado en el tiempo que llevaban desde la partida del faraón, época donde él le hiciera frente a frente de la existencia de su otro yo. El anciano le pidió permiso para entrar, obteniéndolo de inmediato.

—Yugi —le llamó el anciano, consiguiendo toda la atención de su nieto—. La señorita Ishizu llamó a la casa hace rato.

Las palabras de su abuelo hicieron más eco en su mente, capturando toda su atención.

—Me ha dicho de tu deseo de ir a Egipto por una cámara oculta en la tumba del Otro Yugi —continuó, cortando la respiración del joven Moto, quien quisiera apartar la cabeza de imaginar esa momia. La momia del cuerpo de su otro yo. Le asfixiaba, le molestaba. Lo aturdía y lo volvía loco a su manera—. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí —respondió de inmediato. Luego, tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Es algo que ya dije demasiadas veces, abuelo. No puedo contarlo.

—Comprendo —dijo el anciano.

Un largo periodo de silencio se extendió entre ambos familiares, permaneciendo de esa manera por mucho rato. Yugi solo prensaba en la negativa que su abuelo iba a decirle ante su renuencia a hablar sobre su problema. Su misión en la búsqueda de un familiar perdido de Atem.

—Llámale en cuanto te sientas seguro —dijo Sugoroku— amablemente se ofreció a pagarte el viaje a Egipto.

¿Cómo las cosas comenzaban a salir bien?

—Gracias, abuelo —susurró, ahogando una sonrisa.

-.-

¡Sí! Traigo enormes ganas de compartirles mi historia.

Diablos, siento que me van a odiar xD

¿Algún comentario?

¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi~

-.-

Frente a la puerta donde un ojo de Udyat estaba grabado, Yugi no se sintió de ninguna otra manera. No había visto a la momia de su otro yo, tampoco quería quedarse con esa imagen para el resto de su vida. Suficiente era con el haberlo visto como un ente transparente durante casi toda su existencia hasta el momento de su regreso a la Otra Vida.

Jonouichi posiblemente le esperaba por la salida que encontraron tras escapar de la tumba de Atem la primera vez durante los eventos de la recuperación de los recuerdos de este. Honda se encontraba en la puerta principal, junto a Ishizu y Marik. Solo Bakura y Otogi no habían podido regresar, además de Anzu quien estaba en América.

Con pasos lentos se acercó hasta la puerta, todavía preguntándose las distintas razones de estar allí, con su deck en el cinturón y a sus amigos esperándole en distintas zonas, lugar donde pudiera salir. Aquella cámara ya había sido tocada, retirando toda la información posible y tomando un sinfín de fotografías con tal de estudiar los grabados de las paredes. Lo único imposible de mover era eso, las paredes que cuidaban a la momia que ya no estaba más.

Analizó la pintura, observando al niño por primera vez. Jadeó en sorpresa, era una copia exacta de su otro yo. Se les veía jugando juntos, narrando algunas otras cosas, una historia que él jamás entendería debido a la carencia de su comprensión al idioma de los jeroglíficos. Continuó viendo la cámara hasta encontrarse con una pared donde había un cartucho.

En ella, estaba el nombre del príncipe cuyo significado era _Juego_. Tragó con fuerza, sintiéndose más que impotente. ¿Cómo diría esas palabras? Era un idioma extraño para Yugi, algo imposible de pronunciar con su nulo conocimiento. Sus monstruos estaban allí, detrás de él para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros.

El Espadachín Silencioso parecía contrariado ante la escena que se desarrollaba. La de su maestro allí, vendo su nombre antiguo. El Mago Silencioso, en cambio, se veía dolida. Dolida por ver esa escena, donde su amo no pudiera decir su propio nombre, siendo la misma clave que antes, solo que impuesta por los Dioses en los años siguientes al nacimiento del niño japonés que ahora estaba allí.

 _Heba_ , susurró la Maga Oscura.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yugi, llevándose la mano a la frente para ver a su monstruo travieso de cabello rubio. Un mareo le golpeó, provocando que se tuviera que apoyar sobre la pared donde el cartucho estuviera labrado.

 _Es lo que dice, Heba_.

-.-

Jonouichi Katsuya miraba las fotografías que estaban en la pared, una a una, en la espera de su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo había sido tan inútil y quedó aquella manera? En unas semanas todo se había arreglado. Ellos tenían el pasaporte y la visa para ir a Egipto en condición de turistas. Además, ¿qué podía hacer? No era nadie, con tan poca información, ni siquiera el otro Yugi habría dado con una respuesta, aunque lo viera todo como un juego.

De allí venía el génesis a su intento de análisis de fotografías, queriendo ver los dibujos que pusieran para narrar la vida del príncipe sin nombre hasta llegar a una. El retrato de Atem junto a un niño de apariencia muy similar a la de Yugi. Ambos estaban en la escena de un día común para loe egipcios.

Además, posiblemente los jeroglíficos que se encontraran en aquella zona indicaran la relación familiar que tuvieran esos dos. No quitaba la enorme sorpresa que le significaba ver que tenía razón y el pequeño príncipe sin nombre había sido una versión pasada de su mejor amigo. Por las acciones que llevó a cabo, eso es lo que le gritaba que se trataba de Yugi Moto. Un gran jugador, el más grande de todos los duelistas y... el único capaz de llenar a Atem de una manera u otra.

Antes de irse hacia aquella salida, tuvo que hablar con Marik sobre la seguridad de Yugi dentro de la tumba, siendo garantizada la misma. Por otro lado, también le explicó los problemas que todos, incluida la misma Ishizu, tenían para poder traducir el nombre del niño al significado que les había dado: juego, el mismo significado del muchacho exprotector del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Jonouichi se talló la cabeza, deseando comprender el idioma que Atem manejaba durante su época de vida.

-.-

Ishizu Ishtar era conocida por ser la cabeza de la familia que su padre dejó tras su muerte e incluso cuando sus hermanos dejaron de estar en contra de ella, seguía siendo la representante. También era catalogada en el lugar del hombre de la casa por la gran cantidad de trabajo que ella poseía por cuenta propia con tal de sacar adelante a la familia mientras su hermano menor llevaba la vida más común y corriente posible tras los sucesos que marcaron las vidas de todos.

Por eso mismo, a pesar de estar a las afueras del Valle de los Reyes, seguía moviéndose como la reina del lugar, por ser la cabeza de aquella expedición a una de las cámaras, en especial la que su familia había cuidado con tanto recelo durante milenios.

Ishizu Ishtar estaba muy confundida por los hallazgos, todos señalando a dos cosas: un Mago de Luz y un Niño del Silencio. Los Magos de Luz, existieron varios, pero la relación que podría tener con un Niño del Silencio era escasa.

¿Quién había sido el príncipe sin nombre? Cabía resaltar el parecido alarmante a Yugi y a Atem los dos jeroglíficos más importantes, donde se narraba la historia del niño, mencionando constantemente su nombre, pero incapaces de traducirlo o saber cómo se pronunciaba el mismo.

Su hermano hablaba con Bakura y Otogi, sintiendo un ambiente muy pesado a pesar de ser vigilado por Rishid. Marik todavía no superba los eventos de Ciudad Batallas donde el inglés se manifestó de una manera tan brusca en su duelo y donde la parte oscura del mismo hacía presencia y un control total de su cuerpo y mente, dejando a la verdadera alma de su hermano menor en un limbo.

Limbo que el Rey Atem había destruido con la ayuda de Rishid para poder volverlo a la normalidad.

-.-

 _Quiero... prometer que siempre estaremos juntos_ , fueron las palabras que el príncipe Heba le había dicho a su hermano mayor cuando este creía que moriría por la extraña enfermedad que atacaba al palacio. _Quiero prometerte que no te voy a abandonar nunca y que cuando sea nuestro juicio estaré esperándote._

No solo había sido una promesa, había sido un hecho porque el príncipe Heba de Egipto se había negado a tener su Prueba de Osiris donde se pesaban sus pecados contra el peso de una pluma. Se había negado a abandonarlo incluso después de haber sido asesinado por la mano de su propio hermano. Lo rescató cuando más lo necesitó, cuando le fue robado el Rompecabezas del Milenio y, debido al poder de Luz que residía en su interior, capaz de enfrentarse a los Dioses Egipcios, es que había ocurrido la manifestación más grande: Hassan. El deber de su padre había pasado a manos de aquel ente, pero Heba había sido tan listo y fuerte como para encerrarse allí adentro.

Los Dioses nunca comprenderían el eterno amor que Heba sentía por su hermano mayor, por estar en la naturaleza del chiquillo ser así. Mentiroso cuando alguien necesitaba ser protegido, arriesgado, por más débil que fuera su cuerpo físico ante los ataques de personas más grandes y fuertes y entrenadas. Un corazón de luz y un corazón de sombra. Eso crecía en el corazón de Heba.

Yugi vio al niño frente a él, con el pecho abierto donde la espada le atravesó. Por primera vez en años, Yugi empezó a llorar. No por los sentimientos que le eran suyos, como el niño de origen japonés que había crecido al cuidado de Sugoroku, la reencarnación del Gran Visir Shirmon, si no por los sentimientos de Heba, el niño que cargaba con un enorme cariño a su hermano mayor, quien lo veía como a su igual y al único en verdad fiable de ser su sucesor.

Lloró lo que no pudo llorar en la espera de tres mil años de encierro dentro de esa misma tumba. Por esos tres mil años de no poder comunicarse dignamente con Atón, su hermano mayor. El llanto se extendió por largos minutos que no supo decir cuánto.

Solo era capaz de ver esas memorias de Heba donde él, como un niño, jugaba con sus hermanos y hermanas, siempre unido al único sucesor de sangre de su padre. Esas horas donde, por la noche, compartieron secretos y donde se enteró del hechizo en hierático para encerrar su alma en el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Las tardes de entrenamiento y clases de distintas materias y ámbitos junto a Shimon y Mahad una vez que este entró.

El día de su muerte junto a los sesenta días de preparación para su sepultura. La condición tan desgarradora en la que vio a Atem y el cruel destino que le tocó al ser atrapado por la oscuridad de Zork. Atrapado en dos lugares al estar en Hassan una parte esencial de él y la otra con el demonio que lo mató, dándole toda su fuerza hasta casi eliminarlo. Así por tres mil años hasta la derrota.

Donde él, el Heba reencarnado, el Heba que había estado en Hassan, hizo lo que su primera versión no pudo: ayudar a su hermano en la derrota del demonio. De allí el ímpetu a encerrarlo en la tumba donde llevara más de tres mil años su cuerpo momificado.

Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes para Yugi que ni la poca magia que les quedaba a los Tres Magos que poseía su baraja pudo calmarlo.

-.-

 _Soy Heba, príncipe de Egipto_ , se presentó el niño frente al joven japonés, quien estaba muy alterado. Ese niño se le acercó, acomodándose a un lado de Yugi. _Y al fin soy libre_.

—¿Libre? —preguntó entre sollozos, incapaz de controlarse. El muchacho vivo estaba harto de las lágrimas, como demostró en el pasado, cuando se decidió a superar a su otro yo. Desde aquel día no había llorado nunca. No entendía la razón de llorar en esos momentos.

 _Sí_ , respondió él. _Tal vez no sea capaz de irme a ningún otro lado ya que eres yo, la parte que fue encerrada en Hassan, el monstruo que era el ícono de la voluntad de mi padre, pero la otra mitad estuvo encerrada con Zork, esa mitad al fin es libre, al fin soy libre gracias a ti y tus amigos y a mi hermano_.

Yugi se quedó pensando en ello. Todo era tan incoherente conforme pasaban los días después de la primera muerte, que se quedó grabada en su piel, causándole serios nervios. Ver a la otra mitad del alma que poseía su cuerpo le daba escalofríos por la sangre derramada por el mismo ser del que se había enamorado.

 _Solo me falta volver a casa_ , continuó, con un tono soñador. Encontrarse con su madre, sus hermanos, pero, sobre todo, ver a Atem de nuevo. Era incomprensible esa fidelidad de hermanos que solo caía en una visión completamente distinta a sus ojos.

—¿Volver? —susurró, sintiéndose exhausto luego del largo llanto que soltó.

 _Sí_ , respondió varios tonos más agudo gracias a la alegría que le embargaba. _Veré a mi familia luego de todos estos años_.

-.-

Bastante preocupado por el tiempo que Yugi llevaba adentro, Jonouichi Katsuya se decidió por entrar a la tumba usando la misma salida. Usando las paredes, recorrió aquel pasillo hasta dar con la tumba donde una momia se encontraba, la momia de Atem debido al cartucho de oro que se encontraba con sus jeroglíficos. Continuó hasta la puerta donde se suponía que entró la primera vez, no saliendo por ella. Continuó su camino hasta unas estructuras rocosas que ocultaban el pasadizo que conectaba la cámara mortuoria de Atem con la del príncipe sin Nombre.

Los susurros de la voz de Yugi le llegaban ahogados, entrecortados también. Curioso, terminó el recorrido solo para ver a su amigo con lágrimas en las mejillas y viendo hacia un rincón de la cámara, muy deprimido.

Dijo su nombre y corrió hasta colocarse al lado del joven Moto, quien se acurrucó más sobre sí mismo, desconcertando al rubio. De todos modos, Jonouichi Katsuya no se detuvo hasta poder sacarlo de su mundo de pensamientos, ignorante de lo que aquejaba a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué reacción había tenido al momento de ver esa tumba por completo? ¿Qué había desatado el llanto que trataba por todos los medios de ahogar?

Lo movió constantemente, haciéndole varias preguntas a la espera de que Yugi Moto las respondiera. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que habían tardado demasiado cuando Marik hizo su aparición junto a un montón de guardias, con la cara llena de preocupación. Pronto pasó al desconcierto de encontrar al chico japonés de esa manera.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó el egipcio a Jonouichi.

—No lo sé, entré y ya estaba así.

-.-

Yugi se veía incapaz de detenerse. ¿Eran esos los sentimientos de Heba hacia la familia que perdió tantos milenios en el pasado? ¿O se trataba de la manifestación de todo el miedo que sintió durante su encierro con Zork? El japonés no podría notarlo o saberlo pronto, porque los papeles se habían intercambiado. Heba tenía la alegría que él solía tener, pensando en su familia, en aquellos que le habían ignorado por tanto tiempo y que le añoraban. Mientras que él tenía todo lo que el espíritu no pudo sacar.

El humano ignoró lo que sus amigos hacían, el cómo lo sacaron de la tumba donde pudo enlazarse finalmente a su otra mitad, a su verdadero otro yo. ¿Cómo podría calmarse después de tener en mente la forma de su primera muerte? Ese era el recuerdo que más estaba grabado a fuego.

El terror que le embargó cuando Atem lanzó el primer ataque de verdad contra él, el terror de sentir todo el peso de su hermano encima, tratando de enterrarle la espada hasta que logró quitárselo de encima. La gran cantidad de adrenalina que sintió para poder correr fuera de ese lugar y dar alarma a los guardias, los dedos se le enterraron en los tobillos, marcándolos para su funeral y tirando de él con toda su fuerza, provocándole una caída de bruces contra el suelo que le rompió la nariz. Esa adrenalina se combinaba con el pavor y se puso de pie, espada en mano, y peleó contra él, nunca agrediéndolo de verdad, solo desviando sus ataques mortales de su cuerpo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos por ese momento, por el temor de que el único ser en quien confió su vida entera fuera el causante de su muerte. Le rogó muchas veces, le suplicó que se detuviera. No obstante, con un movimiento extraño, tenía la espada clavada en el pecho.

Atem sonreía de una manera vil y sangrienta. La espada con la que tanto se defendía cayó al suelo en un golpe metálico. La sonrisa endemoniada se extendió por el rostro y los ojos de él. La fuerza se le iba, haciendo que cayera al suelo, su último recuerdo estando vivo era el golpe en la cabeza que lo terminó.

Yugi sentía esa muerte, causándole las enormes ganas de respirar de manera rápida y agitada, peleando por recuperar un aire que él no había perdido. Jonouichi y Marik se preocuparon por esa reacción, dejándolo en el suelo mientras se apartaban un poco. Ninguno de los dos rubios estaba comprendiendo del todo la reacción de Yugi Moto. El egipcio miró de nueva cuenta hacia atrás, pasando por la tumba de Atem, en el pasillo que conectaba a la tumba del Príncipe sin Nombre.

Escuchó al rubio de origen japonés llamarle varias veces, notando cómo un jadeo más grande salió de Yugi, logrando calmarse. Al menos, notaron los dos rubios, en parte, porque su amigo de cabello extravagante se perdió un momento, mirando la cueva.

Luego, sin más, perdió el conocimiento.

-.-

¡Ja! Demasiado pronto, diría yo. Pero así lo sentí en el manga -en parte- y ni qué decir del anime -menos de 30 capítulos-.

En fin, ya Yugi tiene sus memorias de vuelta. ¡Y sí, a tres capítulos de terminar! Aunque, técnicamente, solo serán dos más el epílogo.

Que ese epílogo si me destruyó -caso contrario del de Princesa Mecánica que solo fue de "ah, oc".

Cosas mías, temas aparte. ¿Algún comentario?


	13. Chapter 13

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

-.-

Yugi recobró el conocimiento siendo él mismo. Tenía en su poder las memorias de su antiguo yo, de Heba, hermano de Atem, príncipe de Egipto. Llevó su mano a la cabeza, tallándola por lo abruptos que fueron los cambios a su cuerpo. ¿Cómo su Otro Yo no había tenido el mismo problema al asimilar quién había sido?

Oh, sí lo había tenido, manifestado en su Crisis de Identidad. Solo que no había sido tan físico como el de Yugi. Él había revivido su muerte, sí, pero a pesar de haber sido un trauma morir, la diferencia era más que obvia. A Heba se le había arrebatado la vida con una espada, una muerte violenta. Según los recuerdos del espíritu de Heba, Atem había muerto encerrándose en el Rompecabezas del Milenio, siendo abrazado por su propio hermano muerto.

Solo eso hacía la enorme diferencia entre ambos.

Parpadeó hasta quedarse consciente de dónde estaba. Seguía cerca de la tumba, Ishizu y Marik no se encontraban por ningún lado, contrario de Jonouichi, quien se apoyaba contra el vehículo en el que había estado durmiendo por largo rato. Su mejor amigo le daba la espalda, por estar contra la cajuela.

 _Él sospechó desde siempre que tú eras yo_ , soltó el príncipe, apareciendo a su lado. Sentado, causaba un enorme shock por lo distinto que era un niño egipcio ataviado con algunas vestimentas de antaño en un automóvil de la era moderna. No obstante, al joven japonés poco le importaba ya, había tenido contacto con demasiadas cosas hasta el momento como para pasar por alto eso. _Nuestra personalidad es memorable_.

Yugi le miró un momento antes de abrir la puerta del vehículo y salir, dejando al niño príncipe con la palabra en la boca. El ruido captó la atención de Jonouichi, quien le miró expectante.

—¿Puedes explicar todo lo que pasó en la tumba? —preguntó sin sentido del humor. Su rostro desprovisto de la sonrisa normal, le indicó a Yugi la enorme preocupación que le dio de ataque a su amigo.

Tragó saliva, rogando tener la fuerza para poder hablar sin sufrir un segundo colapso.

—Fue el impacto de los recuerdos del Príncipe sin Nombre —respondió, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, era algo innecesario, pero para Yugi tenía cierto punto de lógica—. La forma en que te narré su muerte fue muy suavizada contra la que pasó. También me cuesta explicar lo que él sintió hacia Atem, en especial hacia él, que fue su asesino, como para mantenerlo con vida todo el tiempo que pudo, incluso protegerlo en un encierro de tres mil años en la tumba.

Yugi se movió incómodo ante el silencio de Jonouichi, teniendo que seguir hablando de un tema que ya quería pasar.

—Su nombre era Heba —dijo, sintiendo la palabra extraña y familiar a la vez. Como un vocablo nuevo, pero familiar—. Su alma fue dividida en dos. Yo...

-.-

Tras explicarle con más lujo de detalle a Jonouichi su experiencia dentro de la tumba y el causante de sus reacciones, Yugi habló con Bakura y Marik, sintiéndose demasiado extrañado por sentirlos tan distintos. ¿Cómo había cambiado cada perspectiva de su cuerpo?

Lo fuerte del sol le agradaba hasta cierto punto, causándole un cosquilleo en la piel, allí donde lo tocara. Además, se sentía hasta torpe al caminar, la forma en que las palabras en su lengua madre, el japonés, le salían, provocaban en Yugi un vértigo por sentirlas extranjeras. Ver las cosas modernas, con el transcurrir de los minutos, empezaba a sobresaltarlo.

No sabía por dónde empezar a explicar aquel nuevo comienzo de su vida. Heba quería fusionarse a su mente, regalándole todas las memorias que pudo contener tras su nacimiento, muerte y encierro con el demonio Zork, pero también despertar aquellas que estaban encerradas en su alma, fusionar el momento más fuerte que vivió. La lengua madre que usó, comprendiendo los textos de la tumba donde fue enterrado junto a su nombre.

No obstante, Yugi no deseaba combinarse todavía. Le causaba un estrés notar las enormes diferencias que crecían segundo a segundo. Lo pálida de su piel, la forma de vestir, de hablar, de expresarse. Todo comenzaba a tener un impacto más fuerte y terminaba preguntándose la razón de hacer eso. De hacer un movimiento o decir algo en una lengua extraña.

Talló su sien derecha, exhausto por lo que le golpeaba. Tenía que encontrar una manera donde él tuviera un mutuo acuerdo con esa otra mitad desaparecida que intentaba acoplarse a él, dañándolo en el proceso.

Explicó a Ishizu y Marik todo lo que las paredes narraban, incluida su relación con Atem y los papiros que se encontraron. Del mismo modo, habló más abiertamente del pasado. De cuando nació en el palacio de Aknamkanon, creciendo lado a lado de Atem.

Su luna, su tristeza, su destrucción.

-.-

Técnicamente hablando, este sería el penúltimo capítulo y el siguiente sería el final. Pero en dos más es que acaba la historia, ¿por qué? Porque el último es un epílogo muy especial que he hecho.

¿En serio causó angustia el anterior? xD Sigo sin poder creerlo.

En fin, me disculpo por haber tardado demasiado en postear el capítulo anterior, la razón era que Wattpad no me estaba dejando y cuando lo colgué, es la hora que me dejó. En fin.

¡Nos leemos!

¿Algún comentario?


	14. Chapter 14

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

-.-

Yugi Moto miró hacia la pared contraria de su habitación. Después del día en que recuperó esas memorias que nunca adivinó que necesitaba para volver a sentirse él mismo desde la partida de Atem, la añoranza de Heba pasó a ser propia, como si siempre hubiera estado allí, suplantando la necesidad de estar con su otro yo, por desear volver a verlo.

Lo complejo comenzaba en ese punto. Yugi amaba a Atem de una manera muy distinta a la que Heba lo hacía, por lo que la inocencia del niño causaba muchos problemas en el joven japonés. Pequeñas cosas sin importancia para el niño de origen egipcio eran toda una revelación para el otro. Desde el timbre de voz cada vez más presente hasta el aroma que perteneció cuando recién se bañaba.

El latir del corazón de quien fue su hermano mientras ambos estuvieron vivos en la misma época, además de sus bromas privadas o los juegos. Sin contar las veces en que le vio desnudo durante la infancia debido a las reglas de los egipcios.

Eso causaba que Yugi no pudiera controlarse. Varias veces Jonouichi le había sorprendido pensando en Atem. ¿Cómo no le asqueaba que se hubiera enamorado de quien fue su hermano mayor por minutos en el pasado? Jonouichi Katsuya era en verdad alguien extraño. No obstante, las bromas pasaban a segundo plano cuando él, muy asustado, le explicaba qué era lo que había sucedido. El dolor gran movimiento de su estómago de solo recordar pequeñas cosas que vio con otros ojos en su momento.

Quería solo gruñir y buscar al causante, a Heba, pero se recordaba muy bien que él era Heba y que era su misma culpa. Yugi no podía comprender cómo su otro yo había sobrellevado las cosas, su situación, la forma en que las cosas cambiaban. ¿Cómo soportó si Atem le lanzó muchas cosas minúsculas del pasado?

Malditas hormonas.

Pronto se vio sacado de sus pensamientos gracias a la aparición del niño culpable de ese alboroto en su corazón, en sus hormonas y cosas más. Lo miró, poniéndose serio de inmediato.

 _Cuando desperté te dije que pronto iba a volver a casa_ , le dijo Heba, con una voz muy parecida a la de su Otro Yo, solo que más infantil. _Erróneamente te dejé pensar en que se trataba de dejarte vivir toda tu vida antes de que tú y yo nos uniéramos para completar el alma dividida que nos tocó para salvar a Atum._

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el japonés al egipcio, levantando la voz por lo molesto que se sentía.

 _El ritual para completar los ciclos que nos tocó a Atum y a mí. Él vivió durante quince años y a ti se te permitió completar el Rompecabezas contenedor del alma de él hasta los quince años_ , empezó, quitándole la respiración a Yugi por empezar a ver la relación de las edades. _Desde el día de nuestra muerte, mi hermano quedó solo por tres años antes de que todo movimiento orquestado por el demonio Zork empezara en serio. Tres años desde mi muerte para su encierro, causando la muerte de su cuerpo mortal. Ahora, han pasado cuatro años desde el momento en que completaste el Rompecabezas, unas cuantas semanas desde el día en que me encontraste y recuperaste tus memorias como el príncipe sin nombre._

El joven Moto tuvo que recordarse la fecha. La fecha que indicaba la partida de su otro yo todavía iba a ocurrir dentro de dos semanas a futuro. Donde dejarían de ser los dos años de separación y se volverían tres de ellas.

 _Te habrás dado cuenta, Yugi Moto, que un mes estuviste al lado de mi hermano conociendo este su pasado antes de empezar la Batalla Ceremonial, que es lo que los separó para permitirle el paso a la Otra Vida. Mi castigo por desobedecer órdenes de los Dioses fue este. Soportar tres años desde el momento en que él partiera para poder manifestarme y gritar en reclamo por esa mitad de alma que me fue cortada cuando morí la primera vez. Una vez hecho este reclamo, pasaría el mismo tiempo antes de irme. No iré solo, Yugi Moto, mi alma entera tendrá que pasar por la puerta de Maat._

Un mes conviviendo al lado de Heba. Y ya solo faltaban dos semanas para el tercer año de la partida de Atem.

Yugi se levantó de un solo movimiento, empezando a negar al comprender lo lejos que llegaba todo. Miró a Heba, comenzando a reclamarle de una manera en que jamás lo había hecho hacia nadie. El japonés estaba más que furioso con él, exigiéndole una verdadera respuesta a todo. ¿Por qué ahora? Luego de haber cimentado todo su pasado para un futuro.

Él tenía que morir solo para permitir que Heba pudiera reencontrarse con su familia. Comprendía su anhelo, su deseo. Esa ansia que tenía por ver a sus padres, a los hermanos que estuvieron antes y después que él, a Atem. Estar juntos como lo habían prometido durante la infancia. ¡Pero no le daba derecho a elegir sobre su vida!

Hacerle tener amigos como su más grande deseo, hacerle encariñarse con su familia. Tener en cuenta cada momento al lado de Anzu, Jonouichi, Honda, Bakura, Otogi, Marik e Ishizu, sin contar a Rishid. Tampoco incluir a Kaiba, a quien sí consideraba alguien conocido y a quien apreciaba por sus grandes esfuerzos una vez descubierta la raíz de su comportamiento. El enorme aprecio que tenía a Mokuba, el menor de los dos hermanos.

El egipcio aceptó sus palabras sin intervención alguna. Aceptó ese deseo irrefutable de querer salvar a aquellos con los que se sentía a gusto de tener que soportar su desaparición.

 _Nunca fue mi intención, Yugi Moto_ , continuó Heba, mirándolo de manera desafiante. _La Gran Diosa Madre fue quien peleó por esa conclusión. Soy solo un niño de doce años, ella entiende que quiero ver a mi familia otra vez en lugar de estar atrapado el resto de la eternidad a un mundo al que ya no pertenezco. Horus el viejo fue quien eligió este destino, Isis, su madre, está obligada a llevar a cabo este destino al lado de Osiris, su padre._

Yugi vio cómo el niño solo se retiraba, regresando a su cámara mental. El japonés se sintió tan impotente de solo saber que cada deseo que había tenido, desde el momento de su nacimiento hasta ese punto, fue una influencia de una vida pasada. Donde el anhelo de amigos era más la tapadera por el alma de Atem, la falta que sentía de no tenerlo a su lado.

Se cubrió las manos mientras la rabia viajaba por las moléculas de su cuerpo. Pensar en encontrarse a su Otro Yo no se le hacía una propuesta negativa, pero tener que abandonar a su abuelo, madre, amigos, sí. No quería dejarlo, saber que iba a morir. Nunca deseó ese destino, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que presentar el examen de admisión de la universidad.

¿Cómo es que había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin indagar la presencia de Heba sin que pudieran volverse una sola entidad? ¡Él quería vivir! Dentro de las imperfecciones que tenía su cultura, estaban muchas maravillas, esas pequeñas cosas que a él le daba la suficiente importancia.

No le importaba comportarse de otra manera, él quería pelear por su independencia hacia Heba. No iba a ir con él al momento de su retorno a la Otra vida. Era tan extraño lo que su cuerpo pedía, aquella personalidad desarrollada para quedarse y ser el vehículo de Atem no deseaba irse a ningún lado mientras que la otra, la que se intentaba acoplar a él, quería volver con la familia que había dejado atrás.

 _Amo_ , le llamó el Mago Silencioso. Se veía preocupada, hasta asustada de su cara. _No es elección del amo Heba._ Ella movió sus manos para crear la apariencia de un hombre con la cabeza de un halcón. Sobre esta existía una corona doble. _Él es Horus el viejo, conocido casi como Horus nada más. Todos los Reyes fueron la representación de él en la Tierra. Los ojos de este dios representan al sol y a la luna. Todos los niños egipcios lo fueron, pero Heba sobresalió como la Luna, aunque muchos lo consideraron el Sol. Atem ya es parte de su ojo, como debió serlo al inicio. Falta la Luna, la Luna que va de compañera del Sol. Por eso creó la condición y todas estas condiciones, fueron puestas por Osiris, su padre. Isis está en contra de retirarte la vida, porque naciste bajo la protección de otro dios. Sin embargo, este otro dios comprende la situación en la que estás envuelto y no va a permitir ningún daño a la Luna faltante en el ojo de Horus el viejo. La Gran Diosa Madre se encariñó del niño que pudo salir de la oscuridad del demonio Zork, lo quiere como a su hijo, pero está obligada a comprender que tienen que cumplir esto. La familia real, la de Aknamkanon, no será más olvidada una vez que vuelvas a ser uno con tu alma._

—No tiene sentido que me hayan hecho esto, Mago Silencioso —respondió, demostrando lo afectado que se encontraba. Enojado, triste, acabado.

 _Las decisiones de los dioses nunca tienen sentido para los ojos de los mortales_ , continuó ella, _incluso el mismo Heba está consternado de lo rápido que es el momento en que regresarán a ser una sola entidad. Él ha visto toda tu memoria y no entiende muchas cosas de lo que te pasaron al lado del Rey Atem, no puede entender muy bien sus sentimientos hacia él, pero tampoco está contento con la decisión. Cuando le dijo esas palabras sobre su deseo más grande, solo conservaba la mente que había sido encerrada en la tumba y con el demonio, no tenía todas sus aventuras junto a su hermano._

 _Maestro_ , llamó el Espadachín Silencioso, silenciándola. _Él quiere que usted viva, pero no puede decidir en serio sobre una elección hecha hace más de tres mil años, donde él hubiera intervenido de no estar tan débil, alimentando al demonio Zork en su búsqueda de librarse. De no haber sido por él, habría pasado más tiempo y las condiciones habrían sido muy distintas a las que ocurrieron para el regreso del Rey sin Nombre._

—Todo habría sido distinto de haber hecho caso en primer lugar —respondió Yugi a ambas justificaciones de las palabras del príncipe que le acompañaba—, pero mi naturaleza de defender a todos los que quiero me impidió ver que estaba en un juego más amplio e hice lo que creí correcto y mira ahora las consecuencias —se señaló a sí mismo. Luego, a la habitación en la que estaba—. Mi otro yo fue importante, fue quien en verdad salvó a Egipto, pero si yo hubiera hecho caso... tal vez, ahora, ambos podríamos llevar una vida normal y nunca habría desarrollado este sentimiento tan... extraño e inmoral.

 _Fue su hermano_ , admitió el Mago Silencioso con un tono bastante tranquilo. _Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo dejaron de serlo, sus cuerpos están sepultados uno al lado de otro en la misma tumba dentro del Valle de los Reyes. Ahora, sus almas, libres de todo burdo obstáculo, fueron capaces de demostrar lo que en verdad sentían la una por la otra. Los ojos de Horus el viejo nunca se saben sus reacciones. Muchos se odiaron, muchos se amaron, muchos no se conocieron. Usted, amo, y el Rey Atem fueron muchos de los que se amaron, por la forma en que ahora ustedes manifestaron su relación._

-.-

¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué!?

¿Ya el capítulo 14? ¡Rayos! ;-;

Sí, Recuerda técnicamente ya terminó, solo falta un capítulo. ¡Dios! ¡No me lo creo!

¿Algún comentario?


	15. Chapter 15

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué? ¡No tengo piedad! Ya, mi instinto me dijo, hazlos esperar hasta mañana pero mi lado malvado me dijo que no, que los empezara a hacer sufrir ya. Para que sea crueldad pura de mi parte.

Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante alcanzar tantos y a la vez tan pocos capítulos. Con eso de que Memorias alcanzó 41, O'im tiene ya 46 listos y varios más por delante, pensé que este sería un caso más, donde pudiera poner más cosas, señalar esto o aquello. En fin, no se pudo y solo fueron 15 capítulos.

Pero entre el 12 y este... no sé cuál es peor... a su modo. La verdad no creo que haya tanto por lo que sufrir, es más el miedo que yo quiero meterles, así que re-la-jén-se. ¡No hay nada de malo en este proyecto!

¡Los veo en las notas finales!

-.-

El día de la muerte de Yugi Moto, el mundo se conmocionó.

La última vez que fue visto, decían las malas lenguas, era en Aokigahara. Sin embargo, cuando las autoridades empezaron la búsqueda por su sola fama, nunca hallaron el cuerpo. Debido a lo inmenso que era, no les fue novedoso, pero sí alarmante que un chico con una gran vitalidad, no dejando que las mismas reglas culturales de Japón lo aplastara, decidiera el camino del suicidio.

-.-

Durante la noche, gracias al _heka_ que poseía, logró dar con el santuario donde se realizó el Duelo Ceremonial. La escalera principal, la que usó la primera vez para llegar a donde la Lápida del Milenio descansaba estaba destruida, por eso mismo, sus monstruos lo llevaron hasta ella.

El suelo no era del todo confiable, provocando que Heba le hiciera caminar sobre pequeñas plataformas de luz generadas a su débil _heka_ , a la magia tan débil que pudo practicar en todo ese tiempo de encierro con el demonio Zork.

Caminó hasta ver la puerta hacia el Inframundo, la que su otro yo atravesó tres años en el pasado aquel mismo día. La observó a detalle, sintiendo los nervios que jamás creyó volver a sentir en su vida. Se trataba de un acto sin marcha atrás. Era... morir y desaparecer para siempre, ningún humano podría dar con su verdadera ubicación. Su alma sería llevada por los dioses egipcios, en lugar de Buda, los rituales que se llevarían a cabo una vez encontrado su cuerpo serían... inútiles.

 _Amo_ , le llamó el Mago Silencioso. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la vasta fila de monstruos que le vieron crecer y evolucionar. La nostalgia le golpeó un poco, siendo aplastada rápidamente por su misma forma de ser. Todos los monstruos en todas sus formas, tamaños y colores. Desde los originales hasta los Toon que Pegasus había usado. Desde los pequeños y traviesos como Kuriboh hasta los grandes como Exodia. _Solo tiene que decir su nombre_.

—¿Solo mi nombre? —preguntó, confundido. La vez pasada tuvo un duelo en ese mismo lugar, la victoria llevándosela él para despedirse finalmente de Atem, dando paso a una madurez que cierta parte de su alma destrozó, volviéndolo el mismo niño que había intentado superar de a poco.

 _Sí_ , respondió el Caballero Jack, _su nombre antiguo mi príncipe_.

 _No tiene que pasar por una Batalla Ceremonial, esa era la condición de Atem para volver a la Otra Vida, la suya ya se realizó, los tres mil años de encierro con el Demonio que lo mató en primer lugar_ , contestó la Caballero Reina.

Yugi giró sobre sus talones, mirando hacia el frente. La puerta estaba a la espera de él, de Heba. Pensó en su abuelo Sugoroku, viejo visir de su padre milenario, también su viejo maestro. Su abuelo ante toda regla. En la madre que le dio la vida como Yugi Moto. En todos y cada uno de sus amigos. En el día en que los conoció a todos y la forma en que la relación que empezara como simple enemistad se desarrollara a una verdadera amistad.

 _No importa si eres Atem o el Faraón, tú siempre serás Yugi. Aunque pasen mil años, siempre seremos amigos_.

Esa poderosa frase. Visualizó a su mejor amigo, al padre de este, el estilo de vida que tenía desde que su madre se divorció, llevándose a Shizuka. A Kujaku Mai, como su posible pareja después de ver el enorme interés de él sobre la rubia. Pensó en Anzu, quien fue su primera amiga. Ella, siempre leal y servicial. A su lado. De no haberse enamorado de Atem, ella habría sido su pareja. Sin embargo, con todo lo sucedido, las posibilidades eran las mismas, la superara o no.

Apretó las manos, viendo cómo Heba le esperaba sobre los escalones donde la Lápida del Milenio había estado reposando durante tres mil años hasta el día en que su otro yo se fue. Lo veía, del mismo modo en que él se vio a sí mismo cuando fue niño: con miedo. Nunca fue su intención ser tan directo o duro, allí radicaba la diferencia de culturas y tiempos más que nada. Yugi era demasiado sumiso, o lo había sido hasta entonces.

Caminó, viendo aparecer los pequeños pasos en blanco justo donde su pie terminaba. El recorrido se le hizo demasiado eterno, sumido en sus pensamientos. En cada momento que compartió lado a lado de sus queridos amigos en el salón de clases de la preparatoria. Todo era tan injusto para él aún y, sin embargo, allí estaba, cumpliendo con el mismo destino que le fue asignado a su otro yo, la de irse para no volver nunca más. Regresar al descanso eterno que le fue negado en un primer momento, siendo que él no lo deseaba ya. No lo desearía a menos que cumpliera con toda su vida, caso que no estaba ocurriendo. Solo tenía dieciocho años, a casi nada de cumplir sus diecinueve en el mundo.

 _Solo tienes que decir nuestro nombre ancestral_ , dijo Heba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Allí estaba, frente a la puerta que custodiaba. El ojo de Udyat grabado, soltó un tenue resplandor al identificarlo. _Lo siento_ , susurró él, mirándose acabado. _De verdad, no quise quitarte la vida que ya habías formado para darme esto. No cuando lo comprendí del todo, las razones que tenías para no querer venir..._

—No importa ya —respondió en un suspiro.

En verdad que ya no importaba. Tomó una profunda bocanada mientras cada uno de sus monstruos aparecía frente a Yugi. Gandora, la Maga Oscura, el Mago Oscuro, el Espadachín Silencioso, el Mago Silencioso, Gaia, Malvavisco, Artilugios Verde, Amarillo y Rojo, los Tres Caballeros, el Guardia Celta, la Elfa Mística.

Permitió a su imaginación recrear a cada uno de sus amigos, el mismo día en que Atem atravesó la misma puerta. Los ruegos de todos ellos para que se quedara. La decisión final, la espalda de su otro yo. La escena le fue recreada en la cabeza, viendo ese lugar de la misma manera en que estaba la primera vez.

Recordó los viejos tiempos, aquellos donde no estaba en plena consciencia de la existencia de otra alma. Esos días donde, a pesar de los malos momentos que se llevó por defender a sus amigos o cualquier otro que quería molestarlo, eran más felices que los que sucedieron. Todo por la percepción de no tener a alguien más y el perderlo.

Tomó aire.

—Mi nombre es Heba —dijo, en una voz tan firme y seria, que se sorprendió de lo parecida que era a la de Atem. No obstante, allí donde encontraba similitudes, la otra mitad de su alma encontraba puras diferencias.

El ojo empezó a brillar, extendiéndose de la misma manera en que lo hizo para su otro yo y empezó a abrir la puerta, con un fuerte viento y una luz blanca del otro lado. Sus monstruos desaparecieron en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dejando que terminara para ver el enorme espacio que conectaba a ambos mundos.

Renuente, dio el primer paso. Ese paso fue seguido a otro, de la misma manera, mientras rezaba en su mente, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, a un dios diferente al que le había acunado por su procedencia japonesa. Les rezó, pidiéndoles a todos los dioses del mundo moderno y antiguo que les permitiera a sus amigos no caer ante la noticia de su prematura muerte, tomada como un suicidio.

Para el quinto paso, ya estaba casi debajo del arco de piedra que protegía la entrada.

 _Vamos, otro yo_ , le dijo Heba, a su lado.

Juntos dieron el sexto paso, atravesando aquello mientras las ropas de adolescente común desaparecían para devolverle en un estado donde se revelaba lo importante que era. Su cadera estaba cubierta por un shendyt de lino, colocado sobre su cadera derecha y cubriendo desde atrás hacia adelante. Encima de esta, le cubría una túnica de lino casi transparente, revelando la enorme posición que tenía sobre el pueblo. Cubriendo sus pies, tenía unas sandalias hechas de palma

Las posibilidades eran altas para que él fuera la mano derecha de su hermano mayor. No habría pasado lo que pasó con Aknadin, su tío, y Aknamkanon, donde uno terminó muerto de celos por el poder del otro. Muy a pesar de haber sido luz y sombra, eran más bien sol y luna. Ambos con brillos propios, aunque uno acaparara más la atención del otro.

La belleza de cada alma estaba manifestada ante esas simples formas. Una tan brillante que cubría todo el cielo, tan brillante que dolía verlo directamente mientras que la otra era más tenue, opacada por la otra, pero demostrando la belleza que tenía por la simpleza de su brillo.

Tras atravesar, se quedó en un limbo mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, cortando todo lazo con el mundo mortal del espiritual, de la vida eterna. Apretó las manos, continuando su camino hasta el momento donde vio una segunda luz, solo que esta de color dorado.

Allí, Anubis se le apareció. Un hombre alto, enorme, con la cabeza de un chacal negro. Él fue su guía hasta el tribunal de Osiris, donde los dioses hacían de jurado y una balanza estaba en medio. El maestro de la necrópolis extrajo su corazón, que Heba le explicó que era su Ib, la representación de su conciencia y moralidad, luego, se fue hasta uno de los platillos donde depositó su corazón y fue contrapesado con la pluma de Maat, símbolo de la verdad y la justicia universal.

El egipcio le susurró que Thot estaba presente, siendo el escriba de sus decisiones y que lo entregaría a Osiris, padre de Horus el viejo.

-.-

Sugoroku Moto no se explicaba la forma en que los rumores sobre el suicidio de su nieto se habían extendido, pero ya no había forma de detenerlos. Tanto él como su nuera estaban realizando los ritos budistas, por lo que el cuerpo de Yugi fue llevado para empezar todo.

Primero se inició la ceremonia del agua del último momento, que consistía en un lavado de cuerpo y la humectación de los labios con agua, prosiguiendo a que lo vistieran con un traje de color negro. Una vez terminado, fue llevado hasta el templo, donde fue colocado con la cabeza en dirección oeste.

En su ataúd fue colocado hielo seco, sus cartas del duelo de monstruos, unas sandalias y seis monedas para el Río de las Tres Cruces. Una vez listo, la familia vistió de negro.

Sugoroku con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y un lazo negro, mientras que la señora Moto un kimono negro. Los invitados, los amigos más cercanos de Yugi, iban de igual modo. Todos cargando encima un sobre decorado en negro y plata con dinero dentro, dinero de condolencias.

Mai, Anzu, Jonouichi, Honda, Bakura, Otogi y Hanasaki fueron los que se atrevieron a acompañar a la familia Moto en aquel difícil momento. Una vez dentro, todos ellos se sentaron detrás de los dos familiares que tenía Yugi, observando el profundo dolor que les aquejaba.

Un sacerdote empezó el Sutra, haciendo que ambos señores ofrecieran incienso tres veces delante del féretro de Yugi, haciendo que los demás los imitaran, pero sin acercarse al cuerpo de su amigo. Durante toda la Sutra, ninguno dejó de pensar en qué había pasado en verdad como para terminar en aquel caso de suicidio. Ni siquiera Jonouichi Katsuya era capaz de saberlo.

Al finalizar el canto, todos los asistentes recibieron la mitad de lo que habían ofrecido. Ninguno de ellos se quedó mientras la familia sí, guardando vigilia al lado de su hijo y nieto.

Por más que cualquiera le preguntara a Jonouchi, este era incapaz de responder qué había provocado el deceso de su más grande amigo. Era inconcebible que este se suicidara, siendo que el día anterior lo había visto tan alegre.

Toda la noche la ocuparon para tratar de resolver el rompecabezas que se había vuelto la muerte de Yugi Moto, mientras la madre y el abuelo se quedaban a su lado todo ese tiempo.

La mañana llegó junto a un funeral muy similar al velatorio, donde el sacerdote cantó un Sutra a la vez que se le entregaba incienso al joven duelista. Sugoroku compró un nombre nuevo, uno que impidiera que él volverá por invocación si se pronunciaba su verdadero nombre y, junto a su nuera, ambos crearon uno muy antiguo y de la misma extensión que la vida de su querido familiar.

Finalizada la ceremonia, los amigos del Rey de los Juegos colocaron flores alrededor de la cabeza y hombros del difunto, incapaces de creer lo que ellos veían. Colocada la última flor por Sugoroku Moto, el féretro fue cerrado y transportado al crematorio. Los testigos de la familia lo acompañaron hasta la introducción del mismo a la cámara de cremación y se designó una hora acordada para que la familia fuera.

Transcurrido el tiempo, los familiares escogieron los huesos para meterlos en la urna, donde yacían palillos. Esa era la única vez en toda la cultura japonesa donde se permitía el pase de un objeto con palillos sin que alarmara a la gente. Iniciaron por los pies hasta llegar a la cabeza, asegurándose de que no entrada de cabeza en la urna.

Luego, fue mandado a construirse su _haka_. Aguardando el tiempo necesario para poder colocar las cenizas de Yugi en ella. Al mismo tiempo, en su hogar, fue colocada una fotografía del joven duelista en el altar familiar donde lo cerraron y cubrieron con un papel blanco, como barrera contra los espíritus impuros.

-.-

El Juicio había sido extendido por un tiempo indefinido para Yugi, pero, para su suerte, Thot se levantó y entregó su manuscrito a Osiris quien leyó todo y su veredicto fue positivo. Heba tenía poder de combinar su _Ka_ con su _Ba_ para ir en busca de la momia y formar a _Aj_ , el ser benéfico y entrar al paraíso.

Y ambos lo hicieron. Combinaron sus almas con el Espadachín Silencioso y el Mago Silencioso, buscando a la momia de su primera vida y, al encontrarla, fueron capaces de ver la segunda puerta.

El chico que había nacido como japonés se encontraba muy nervioso. Vería a Atem por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Heba se colocó a su frente y le sonrió.

—¿Listo para volver a ser uno solo? —le preguntó, adquiriendo una voz verdadera.

—No —respondió con vergüenza—, pero es momento, quiera o no, ya no puedo volver con mis amigos de Ciudad Domino.

Heba mostró una cara de total arrepentimiento. ¿Cuándo alguno de los dos podría llevar acabo su propia vida?

—Vamos —le dijo, obligándose a sonreír—. Es hora de que vayas a tu futuro.

Heba asintió, colocando sus manos a la altura de los hombros del de piel blanca mientras desaparecía a la nada. Yugi apenas y soltó un suspiro por tener en armonía todos esos recuerdos que rechazó y la forma de ver a Atem se quedó. Seguía enamorado como cuando él cruzó la puerta que tan solo poco tiempo atrás había pasado junto al niño que acababa de desaparecer.

—Gracias, pequeño príncipe —le susurró, cerrando los ojos. Se permitió una última visita al pasado, el pasado que él construyó al lado de Jonouichi, Anzu y Honda—. No los olvidaré.

Empezó a caminar hasta quedar a pocos pasos de la segunda puerta. Allí, justo allí, sintió a su alma bañarse en la misma luz que a él empezó a molestar y causar curiosidad el sol cuando obtuvo sus memorias como Heba. Volvió a ser él, seguía siendo Yugi.

Un duelista de origen japonés, el más grande de su generación.

-.-

Del otro lado, se encontró con Mana, la niña rubia a quien conoció pocos meses antes de su muerte. Ella le recibió con gran alegría en el extraño lugar que pronto reconoció como el palacio donde vivió antes.

Lentamente fue encontrándose a sus hermanos y hermanas. Todos los que antes ignoraba sus nombres o apariencias estaban allí. Su madre y padre también, incluso la ilusión del visir Shimon. Todos ellos habían estado a la espera de él por demasiado tiempo.

—Quieres ver a Atem —concluyó Aknamkanon, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por su parte. Emocionado, extasiado, pero triste ante la partida del mundo terrenal donde sus amigos, ahora, vivirían solos y enfrentarían la falta de dos personas en el grupo creado durante la adolescencia.

Luego, lo escoltaron hasta un mirador, un balcón, donde tenía la vista perfecta de un cielo nocturno. De todos, Mana salió, muy contenta de ser la portadora de tan buenas noticias.

—Príncipe —le llamó. El ente que se dejó ver era Atem, revoloteando el corazón de Yugi en el cuerpo de un Heba más maduro. La niña rubia se colocó al lado de él, sentándose sobre el barandal donde él se estaba apoyando—. Alguien desea verte.

—¿Quién podría desearlo? Solo tú, hasta ahora, eres la única que me visita —respondió. Oh, diablos, pensó el muchacho recién incorporado. La voz sonaba más profunda, más confiada, más embelesadora. Era atractiva. Cuando lo vio de frente, se sintió nuevamente en el pasado, cuando solo era Yugi Moto, el vehículo de ese ente. Tan atractivo en su juventud eterna—. ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó con total extrañeza cuando la familia salió, dejándolo a él en el olvido dentro del palacio.

Vio cómo ellos negaban con la cabeza y se acercaban uno a uno a abrazarlo. Hermanos y hermanas, madre y padre, nodriza y visir. Incluso los sacerdotes se acercaron para darle un último adiós.

—¿A qué se debe todo este cariño? —susurró. De la manera más cortés que pudo.

Seguía herido por la forma de tratarlo al hacer la diferencia entre el que iba a tener el trono y los que nunca aspirarían a ellos a menos que realizaran un golpe de estado, cosa muy difícil.

—Alguien desea verte.

Por la respuesta, Atem giró la cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno, maravillado y curioso por la forma en que se manifestaba.

—Nosotros nos vamos.

Con aquello agregado, vio cómo regresaba la cabeza para ver cómo los niños iban desapareciendo de a poco, ingresando al palacio para no volver nunca más a invadir el espacio personal del sol y la luna de Horus el viejo, su ojo izquierdo y derecho. Su otro yo regresó la cabeza al cielo, tratando de ocultar la soledad que sentía.

—Príncipe —llamó Mana a Atem, bajándose del barandal mientras colocaba suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de este—. Yo también me tengo que ir.

Luego, se fue hacia el palacio con tal de encontrarse con Mahad, su maestro. Mientras Yugi se encargaba de analizar aquella situación, su otro yo se alejaba hasta el otro extremo del lugar, pasando sus dos piernas del otro lado del barandal con tal de quedar sentado. ¿Qué pensaría?

—Ese es mi hermano, todo un gallardo caballero con las damas —dijo como burla la parte de Heba dentro de él. Caminó hasta encontrarse a escasos metros de su acompañante. Aquello le permitió ver las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar y se lanzó hacia él. No era capaz de tocarlo, no era capaz de parpadear por un profundo miedo—. Soy yo —le dijo.

Sintió los fuertes brazos rodearle el cuerpo, apresándolo con un temor increíble a volver a perderlo. Sonriendo, Yugi le susurró palabras de paz, buscando una capaz de tranquilizarle de todos esos pensamientos dañinos, de esos miedos que generó con el pasar del tiempo. Cuando fue prudente, cambió ello, por saber que él se estaría preguntando sobre su identidad.

—Lo recuerdo todo —le respondió a la pregunta no hecha—. Otro yo, recuerdo todo.

—¿No me odias? —preguntó con sus labios pegados a su hombro, causándole un escalofrío a Yugi—. Te recuerdo con desprecio de ese día, dolor, miedo y rabia...

Con lentitud se separó del agarre del rey egipcio que lo sostenía con el más grande de los miedos. Luego, cara a cara, se le acercó hasta depositar un ósculo en sus labios. El primer beso entre ambos. Un primer beso suave, casi imposible de contar como tal. Una caricia prohibida.

—No puedo odiarte —susurró contra sus labios, incitándolo a besarlo como se debía—. Nunca lo haré. Esos recuerdos los pasé, todavía tengo a flor de piel la primera muerte que tuve, pero no son por ti.

 _Nunca serán por ti_.

Atem le rodeó la cintura, pegándolo más de lo que ya estaban, hasta donde no fuera capaz de hacerlo y lo besó. Se besaron como tanto habían ansiado besarse en esa vida que tuvieron en Japón. Cada sensación era exquisita, incluso siendo solo almas sin terminaciones nerviosas verdaderas. Con todo y ello, el beso fue único, esencial. Fue indescriptible.

Lentamente, Yugi llevó su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de Atem, entrelazando sus dedos a la vez que sus bocas se separaban, juntando sus frentes y nariz, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Esta vez juntos. Soy un rey con memorias.

—Juntos, para siempre. Hasta que nuestras almas desaparezcan y se unan al polvo del que nacieron.

-.-

Sol y Luna.

Heba era la verdadera Luna.

Atem era el verdadero Sol.

Heba era la guerra.

Atem era la paz.

Heba era el desastre.

Atem era el bienestar.

Heba era el dolor.

Atem la felicidad.

Atem era la salvación

Heba era la destrucción.

¿Por qué tan dispares conceptos? Nunca nadie puede imaginar lo que una vida o una muerte puede conseguir hasta tener las dos perspectivas. Las dos perspectivas del hombre que salvó a Egipto de la destrucción masiva que fue la creación de los Artículos del Milenio por parte de su tío, la Luna de su hermano.

Quien, como dejó él mismo en claro, terminó odiando por quedarse en la sombra de él, bajo el enorme brillo de Aknamkanon.

La historia del faraón sin nombre fue contada. La historia del príncipe fue contada. Ambos eran el sol y la luna del otro, a diferencia del padre y hermanos de estos dos. Para Atem, él era una Luna de Heba, mientras que Heba era la Luna de Atem. Eso es, para Horus el viejo, la definición completa de lo que es el complemento y valoración el uno por el otro.

Ninguno se denigra, como creerás. Ambos saben de su valor, en especial Heba, después de crecer como Yugi Moto. Atem, al convivir bajo la falsa identidad de Yami Yugi, aprendió también. Por lo que ahora, ambos eran Sol y Luna. Ninguno más que el otro.

Al final del día, ambos brillaban a su manera. Ninguno más tenue que el otro. Los dos poseían las características y, por ello, era tan esperado el regreso del príncipe sin nombre, para reunirse con el faraón sin nombre y crear la armonía que faltaba.

Heba siempre fue bondad, Atem siempre fue valor.

Pero Heba también siempre fue el valor y Atem la bondad.

Heba fue la condena de Egipto, Atem fue la salvación.

Sin embargo, Atem fue la condena de Egipto y Heba su salvación.

Nunca buscar un total, siempre existirá el balance. No hay negro o blanco, luz y oscuridad. Siempre está el balance de grises.

-.-

Puse lo último por la perspectiva de cada uno. Del anime también. Del manga del mismo modo. Atem y Yugi ¿quiénes son ellos en verdad? Lo puse también desde las perspectivas de lo que hubiera pasado de ser la historia tal cual la conté o de haber sido la historia que no conté. De haber sido la historia que habría pasado en el manga y de lo que pasó en el anime, pero también de lo que no pasó en ambos.

No sé si me estoy dando a entender. Lo que quiero decir es esto: ninguno es el bien y el mal total.

Espero que sea entendible incluso con esto poco que he soltado. Me siento un poco mal por cómo terminó -dios, Yugi es mi bebé panda, lo adoro- pero es el mejor final que pude darle. Un final agridulce -¡el primero mujer!-. Sí, mi primer final agridulce completamente. ¿Por qué? Porque "A King With Memories" a pesar de pertenecer al canon, no lo es del todo. El final de "Memorias" acaba cuando Atem cruza la puerta ya, para continuar su vida, así que es un final más agrio que nada, uno triste, sin contar el momento de su muerte.

Ahora, aquí los combiné porque necesitaba explayarme del todo, pero lo sentí muy rápido. En fin, ya ni modo. Así quedó, así terminó. ¿Qué puedo hacerlo? Aunque lo edite, no podré imponerme a esto. Muchas veces sí, como haré cuando acabe O'im -hablando de años~-.

Bien~

Algo más feliz: los agradecimientos.

Gracias a las personitas que leyeron este fanfic~ Comentaran o no, hicieran una alusión a que están vivos o que les gustó o no, gracias por darme su tiempo para leerme.

¡Adoro a cada uno! Pero el más personal que puedo dar es hacia una autora que jamás leerá esto por la barrera del idioma. Esa autora me resguardo su nombre por ser alguien que, técnicamente, me definió al día de hoy. ¡Es un reto que les doy! ¡Descubrir quién es esta autora!

Muy aparte de ella, hay otra persona que lo merece pero me reservo su nombre y relación conmigo. Ella sabe quién es~

¡Nos leemos en algún futuro trabajo!


	16. Epílogo: Algún día en algún lugar

Yu-Gi-Oh! es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi

-.-

El joven miró el desastre de su habitación. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No tenía mucho tiempo para arreglar el desorden que causó por su desesperación de encontrar una ropa que combinara. A él no le gustaba mucho vestir de esa manera, pero quería intentar algo distinto.

Consistía en una camisa negra —la cual, cabía resaltar, usaba con bastante frecuencia desde que conoció a su cita—, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. En los pestillos del pantalón, había un cinturón y, cruzando sobre su cadera, otro más, ambos de color azul. En su brazo izquierdo tenía bandas en color azul, además de pulsos en dorado sobre la muñeca del mismo brazo mientras que, del lado derecho, una muñequera dorada hacía juego en su vestimenta. En su cuello tenía un collar por el que muchos le criticarían a la hora de enfrentarse a algo, por ser una desventaja.

Al muchacho no le importaba eso, solo quería verse bien para su cita. Se quedó viendo su apariencia, era algo tan inusual en él. No engañaría a nadie, pero todavía tenía la duda de cómo logró obtener toda esa ropa.

En un rápido y eficaz momento, arregló todo, dejando su ropa doblada sobre la cama, lista para guardarla cuando volviera de su cita. Se miró otro momento al espejo, notando que algo no terminaba de gustarle en su apariencia. Con algo de renuencia, se acercó a su escritorio, donde tomó otros pulsos, pero en color plata y se los puso en la muñeca derecha, además de una muñequera en su muñeca izquierda del mismo color grisáceo que los anteriores.

No se sentía del todo confiado ante esa vestimenta, pero valía la pena.

Se despidió de sus padres, quienes comprendieron muy bien su situación. Al menos, pudo respirar en alivio, aceptarían su orientación sin decir palabra alguna. Agradecido, fue hasta el centro de Kusatsu, donde un onsen de pies estaba ubicado cerca. Allí es donde se encontraría con él.

La característica que más lo definía era una confianza plena. Una casi inusual dentro de la sumisión japonesa a la que fue sometido, pero allí estaba. Confiado en sus palabras y actos, menos con él. Lo vio de perfil, buscándolo con la mirada, y es donde se regañó a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en arreglarse. Traía una camisa debajo de la blanca de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos color durazno. Cargaba muñequeras en ambos brazos de color negro con detalles en metal.

—Lamento tanto haber llegado tarde —se disculpó en cuanto lo vio. Hizo una inclinación con su cuerpo, demostrando lo arrepentido que estaba.

—No llevo mucho tiempo esperando —respondió, con una sonrisa. Al verlo, algo más se alborotó en su interior. Iba contra las normas de Japón el estar de esa manera, pero no le interesó en absoluto cuando decidieron iniciar la relación.

Su compañero señaló las aguas termales que se encontraban a pocos metros de distancia de ellos.

—¿Quieres ir a verlas? —preguntó. Respondió afirmativamente, con una tranquilidad casi atípica de él.

Lado a lado, caminaron hasta bajar y ver el agua cayendo y ser distribuida de manera eficiente a todos los onsen de Kusatsu. El joven proveniente de aquel lugar sintió la mano del otro rodearle la cintura, en un gesto claramente romántico. Con la cara avergonzada, respondió el gesto.

Conocía el verdadero lugar de procedencia de su compañero. Del distrito de Sibuya, en Tokio. Claro que conocía los onsen, pero no aquel que era el centro turístico del lugar donde vivía él. El agua verde esmeralda era única e inigualable mientras caía por las rocas.

Solo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo privado, sin molestar o alarmar a los más viejos con su demostración pública de afecto. No había daño verdadero en un pequeño abrazo como el que se daban mientras veían la caída del agua caliente.

—¿Serás mi guía? —preguntó el chico de Shibuya, con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos partieron de ese lugar precioso por todo el pueblo, yendo a pequeñas tiendas repartidas por la zona. Varias captaron la atención del originario de Tokio, mientras que el nativo de Kusatsu solo podía preguntarse la forma en que le demostraría en verdad sus sentimientos. Justo cuando pasaban por una pequeña tienda que contenía unas cuántas cartas de varios juegos, su visitante se quedó mirando una en específico.

Se trataba de una carta con una niña vestida de blanco y azul, con su cabello largo oculto por una gorra y enormes ojos azules. Entre sus manos traía un bastón. La atención de ambos se quedó en los dos monstruos que yacían allí, lado a lado. Sus atributos de luz y sus nombres, parecidos. Solo había una gran diferencia y era el tipo de monstruo.

El Mago Silencioso y el Espadachín Silencioso.

—¿Eres duelista? —preguntó con total curiosidad, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—No soy muy bueno, recién comencé este año a armar mi deck —respondió, sacando de su bolsillo las pocas cartas que tenía.

El nativo de los dos entró a la tienda, desconcertando un poco a su compañero. Este le siguió, viendo cómo aparecían los dos monstruos que habían visto afuera y este se los compraba. El señor, un señor bastante grande, agradeció por su compra, instándoles a seguir practicando el juego que empezaba a volverse algo más complejo día a día. En específico, recordarles que la expansión donde salieron esos monstruos empezaban a dejar de ser creadas.

—¡No tenías que comprarlas! —exclamó a modo de reproche una vez que salieron del local—. ¡Me habría sido más fácil comprarlas en casa!

Solo sonrió.

—Por esta urgencia de conocernos cara a cara, tú te hiciste un viaje de cuatro horas desde Shibuya hasta aquí, mi pequeña ciudad.

El rojo subió por el cuello de su compañero, mostrando lo avergonzado que estaba por las acciones de su pareja. Aquello causó cierto nivel de emoción en el nativo, tomándole de la mano. El otro solo entrelazó los dedos, no estando en verdad molesto con su acto de comprarle esas cartas.

Ambos caminaron de esa manera hasta llegar a la casa del nativo, donde se separaron de su agarre. Allí, los padres de él estuvieron muy animados. Varias veces lograron hacer que el color se le subiera a la cara, a ambos, por los comentarios referentes a lo que habían hecho y lo que harían. Sin embargo, ya poco después de la cena, se les permitió ir a la habitación de este. Su visitante podría quedarse hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, por lo extenso que era el viaje desde su distrito.

El extranjero sacó sus cartas, pensando en nuevas estrategias con las dos nuevas cartas que obtuvo ese día, mientras su pareja lo miraba.

—Hace rato me preguntaste sobre ser duelista —empezó, capturando la atención del otro—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe?

—Porque estoy aspirando a serlo —soltó, señalándole el deck que estaba sobre el escritorio—. Me gustaría batir el record del viejo rey de los duelos. Yugi Moto.

Acercándose un poco, su pareja le dio un beso corto en la mejilla.

—Tienes mi apoyo total.

-.-

Muy bien, seré sincera con ustedes: planeaba liberarlo el día de mi cumpleaños pero me dije que era muy cruel así que aquí lo tienen. La verdad, he de ser alguien distinto, me gustaría poder enfocarme a un romance normalito, véase, que ellos no tengan nada que ver con magia antigua, poderes místicos, juego de cartas que decidirá el futuro del mundo mientras puede modificar a gusto el pasado... No me refiero a que ellos tengan una relación heterosexual -en ese caso sí que soy muy celosa... digamos que tiene que cumplir con un estándar de calidad semejante al que leo con Katsura Sunoichi (mi única referencia)-.

En fin, algún día, tengo planeado algo con un proyecto como este o la idea en sí misma de esto. Lo planee pero jamás será llevado acabo por mi puño y ¿teclas? Por ahora, lo digo por muchísimas cosas, además de tener una idea más atractiva en mi cabeza que combina un poquito a Atem y su versión como Yami Yugi.

Sí, digamos que ando mal de la cabeza (¡no me quejo!).

En otro tanto, ¿qué les pareció? A veces me decía "debiste liberarlo cuando tuviste la oportunidad (cuando acabé el fic)" otras me decía "ya ni lo subas" mientras por otro lado, solo pensaba en compartirlo, pasara el tiempo que pasara. La historia no será modificada con esto, tampoco es "necesario" en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, hasta puede ser pasado por alto ya que, para mí, el final es el que he expuesto antes, cuando Yugi y Atem se reúnen en el Inframundo como Heba y Atem y tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos. Esto, en sí, es como lo que ahora Kazuki está tratando de demostrar: pueden tener sus vidas normales.

Mientras que solo me enfoqué en ellos dos, Jonouichi, Anzu y Honda tienen sus vidas, nunca olvidarán al muchacho con un "Otro yo" pero siguieron y se mantuvieron alejados de todo el misticismo. Pueden tener vidas alejadas de todo esto, de allí mi obstinación a compartirlo.

Pasando por esto, ¿qué les pareció?

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
